The Lost Legend
by MrsLokiOdinson
Summary: Two friends separated as children reunite years later, now grown, and set off on a journey and realize, are they really who they grew up thinking they were? A story of secrets, friendship, and love. My first story, started 7 years ago, now finally being published and completed.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

Hello Everyone! *Peers around* Or no one! This is my first story, and Its also an OLD story. Like, I started writing it seven years ago old. I've never successfully completed a story. So I figured, why not post this drabble of mine, and try to finish it and see if anyone enjoys it? So here we go!

~Prologue~

I was born and raised on Hyinn Island. It was a small island off the coast of Hyrule. It was calm and friendly. Everyone knew everyone else and then some. We grew all of our food and the passing traders supplied everything else we might need, including outside news. As children, my best friend Link and I would play that we were great explorers, romping the whole island, investigating each nook and cranny. Our favorite game was "The Hero of Old." Our country's legends tell of a great evil that had overtaken the land when a young boy had come to vanquish it. We would take turns being the hero, and unlike so many other boys, Link would never tell me that I was foolish to pretend, just because I was a girl. He understood me and I him. For hours we would make bows and arrows out of limbs of saplings and some spare twine from my mother. We actually became adept at shooting the small weapons.

Then one year a huge storm came and wreaked havoc on our island. All the villagers ran to the cave hollowed out into the rock cliff to hide and outwait the storm. Suddenly, Link's grandmother's cat escaped from her grasp and raced out into the raging storm.

When Link was a baby, his parents were killed in a storm, just like that one. Since then, Link had lived with his grandmother and her silly cat. He knew how much she loved that animal, so he dashed out into the raging storm after it before we could stop him.

Hours later, he still had not returned. Drenched, the cat slunk into the cave, but Link, my best friend, was never heard from again. After the storm the men set out to look for him, or his body, but neither could be found.

Finally we accepted the fact that he was gone. That was six years ago. I was only ten years old. Now that I am a teenager and 'a young woman' according to my mother, Mama has put a stop to my foolish dreams of adventure and begun preparing me for a household of my own. On one day that I had managed to escape the housework, I was on the roof with my father patching on new thatch. The ocean breeze was whipping my long hair and skirts around me as I hurried to and fro with an apron full of dried rushes. As I straightened up from handing my father another handful I saw something on the horizon. I shaded my eyes with one hand and looked to sea. A ship. A small red ship was coming.


	2. Chapter 1

~ 1~

Reunion

"Mama!" I called down onto the balcony bellow where my mother was hanging laundry. "There's a merchant coming!" She turned and looked in the direction I pointed towards.

"So there is." she responded and turned again to me. "Run down to the docks and see if we can't get a bit more fresh fish so that I can make a soup for our weary guest." I looked to my father.

"Run along. Thank you for your help, Kaylee; I couldn't have done it without you." He smiled at me and I flashed a grin back, then slid down the roof and swung off by my hands. My feet hit the hot boards with a thump and I dashed off to the wharf. Running was something I could do well. Hours of running cross-island with Link had strengthened my lungs and legs to the point where I could outrun anyone—except Link. Even now so long after his death I still had tightness in my chest. Everything here reminded me of my lost best friend, my friend who would never come back. I shook myself of my dreary memories and thought about dinner. My mother made wonderful fish stews for the merchants. They usually came to our home to dine since my father was the town's leader. I never looked forward to seeing the fat, greasy men but I loved their stories that filled my head with dreams. A few of the fishermen had noticed the boat- it was closer now-and had gathered at the end of the wharf to welcome it.

"Ernst!" I called to one of the men in the boats. He turned his leathery face up at me.

"Ah, yer Ma be wantin' sum fish then?" he asked, a smile crinkling his tan face. I nodded and he handed me some Suzuzuki fish wrapped in a towel.

"Jest makes sure I get soma yer ma's stew." He winked.

I laughed, nodded again, and then ran off. I had to hurry if I wanted to get back to the pier in time. I flew into the house, banging the door against the wall. My mother jumped back from the large pot hanging in the fireplace with a big spoon in her hand.

"Kaylee! How many times must I tell you…?" she started to lecture as I flung the fish onto the chopping block and ran back out the door, banging it again. How could I care about banging doors when a merchant had come? I didn't want to miss a moment of his presence. A story or a picture might accompany him. True that they where all unpleasant but I loved the stories they told. About female thieves and the castle and dark forests, enough fodder for my imagination for at least until one of their next visits.

At the docks my father stood with Ernst and a few other fishermen as the ship came into port. Being a 'young woman', I technically wasn't supposed to be there. But I boldly stood next to my father. As I analyzed the boat and her captain, I realized that this wasn't a merchant. It was a blonde boy around my age or perhaps a bit older. He was wearing a green tunic with a pair of whitish britches. Strapped to his back were a sword and a shield. Perched on the back of his head was a long green, pointed cap. He jumped to the wharf and the breeze fluttered his long sandy-blonde bangs out of his blue eyes. Familiar blue eyes.

"Link?" I asked questioning my own eyes. Could this tall muscular boy be my long-lost best friend? It couldn't be. He looked at me closely and a wave of recognition swept over his face making his eyes light up.

"Link!" I shrieked as I ran from my father's side and leaped into his arms. He swung me around and around in the air, then set me down. I found I had to tip my head back to look up at him. He looked down at me and laughed.

"You've changed so much, Kaylee! I could hardly recognize you!" he exclaimed. His voice was so much deeper and stronger. He smiled at me and I wrapped him in a hug. His strong arms held me tightly against him.

"I missed you so much," I whispered into his shoulder. Then stepping back, I demanded, "What in the world happened to you?"

"Kaylee, let the poor boy catch his breath!" my father said. He put his arm around Link's shoulders. "We're glad your home, son. Come. You must eat with us. My wife is cooking you up some fish stew."

"If it's at all like I remember, nothing could keep me away!" Link laughed. We started up the path and Link said urgently, "I have to go and tell grandmother I'm alive!" And he took off down the lane towards his grandmother's house.

"Link!" I called. "No! Wait!" I sprinted after him. The weight of his shield slowed him down and I quickly overtook him.

"Link, no…." I started. He stopped suddenly as realization struck him. He turned to me and I confirmed his fears. "She's gone, Link." I said quietly, "She died three years after you disappeared. I'm so sorry." I could see his lips purse and he blinked back tears.

"Link..." I started then took a step towards him and hesitantly put my arm on his shoulders.

"I never got to say goodbye." He said regretfully. "I never got to…to thank her.

"She loved you Link, she still does." I looked over Link's shoulder to see my father nod understandingly and continue up the trail to our home. I turned back to Link. Looking up he asked quietly

"Who lives there now?"

"Rosalind and Lucas. They got married and Rosy was expecting her first child after your grandma died, so they needed a larger house for their family."

"Good. Grandmother wouldn't have wanted the old place empty." He sighed then put his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go get that stew," he said as we turned back to the main path. "I've missed this place so much," Link murmured, looking around him.

"Where were you?" I asked again.

"I'll tell you later." He said as we walked up the ramp to my front door. We stepped inside and my mother rounded the corner.

"Is it true? Is it our Link come back to us?" She hurried towards him with her arms outstretched. Link released my shoulders and embraced my mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Klatchchi. It's good to be back. I missed your stew."

"You cheeky boy!" she looked up at him. "You've grown so much. Come now. Lets get some food in you. It'll make quiet that mouth of yours." Link looked over his shoulder and shot me a knowing smile as my mother led him away. I laughed softly, shut the door and followed.


	3. Chapter 2

~2~

Link's tale

That night I could hardly eat my delicious stew. My best friend had come back after so many years. As he sat across the table, laughing and talking to my parents and teasing my younger brother and sister, I realized how handsome he had gotten. After dinner my father asked my mother, who was trying to convince Link to eat another bowl of stew, to make up a pallet for my little brother to sleep on so Link could have his bed.

"Oh no." Link said quickly. "Its very warm out and I'm used to sleeping outside. I'll just get my blanket from my boat and sleep on the deck." After much fussing, my mother agreed and we bid him goodnight. After everyone had gone to sleep I lay on my back staring at the ceiling. It was too hot and muggy in the attic room I shared with my little sister. Quietly, trying not to move the bed too much and wake her, I got out of bed and climbed out the open window and stayed on the roof in the moonlight for a second. I stood savoring the feel of the brisk ocean air as it cooled the back of my neck, and my long nightdress caught the wind and fluttered against my legs. I tiptoed across the roof and dropped silently on the veranda floor in front of the front door. Quietly I padded around my large wrap-around porch to the deck were Link had unfurled his blanket. When he heard me, he grabbed his sword and sprang up ready to defend himself until he realized that the tall white billowing shape was me. He had stripped off his green tunic and his undershirt that would have protected him from his heavy chain mail. He stood only in his breaches and boots.

"Oh Kaylee, you shouldn't be here," he said, sitting back down and reaching for his shirt.

"Don't bother." I replied sitting next to him. "I swim with boys all the time. I'm faster than they are too." I grinned. "Mind if I stay for a bit?"

"I don't mind." He replied. "I thought about you Kay. I missed you so much."

"It's been six years." I said. "Where'd you go?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. My best friend just suddenly appears six years after his supposed death. I think I can believe almost anything right now." He sighed, leaned back and stared up at the stars as if gathering his memories.

"When I ran out in the storm, I wasn't thinking," he started. "There was no way I was going to find that stupid cat. I couldn't see anything. The wind almost knocked me off my feet. Suddenly I was hit by a falling tree branch and passed out. When I came to, there was water picking me up; the flooding had risen to where I was. I tried to move, but the pain in my head made me lose conciseness again. Next thing I knew I was in the middle of the ocean. It was a miracle that I hadn't drowned yet. I swam for as long as I could in no particular direction. I couldn't see land anywhere." He took a deep breath. "I thought I was going to die, Lili," he said using his special pet name for me. "I thought I'd never see you again." He stopped, reliving the painful memories. "Then…then I gave out. I couldn't swim any longer. So I took a deep breath and dived under. My vision started blurring as the air in my lungs started to give out. Finally I blacked out. I thought I was dying. Then, suddenly, there was light. Faintly at first, but then it was everywhere… A…I don't even know how to describe it to you…an oracle appeared. She told me I was chosen. The chosen hero. That evil was returning and gaining strength. That without me to stop it, everyone I knew and loved would die. It was up to me to bring it to an end. When I woke up when I woke up I was on the mainland, on a farm of all places. A farmer exchanged my labor for food and clothing. He even taught me to use a sword. Then one day a beggar came to the door and told me that I had to find the Sword of the Ages. So I did. It took months, Lili, months to find that sword. I can't tell you how much evil I've slaughtered to get here. It's everywhere. You can't even tell how much it's overtaken Hyrule. Then a passing owl told me that I was to find the Triforce of wisdom. The only way that Ganon will be defeated is if the two pieces are united. When I got to the temple where legend says it was kept there it had been under siege. As a last resort to protect it, the guardian of the temple had scattered the pieces all over the map. I spent the last six years of my life fighting this evil and trying to restore the Triforce to the Hyrulens. Finally, I just had to come home. I had to see you again. To tell you that our childhood games had become reality." A pause. "You don't believe me, do you?" he asked finally.

"Why shouldn't I believe you?" I asked. "You're my best friend, Link, I don't doubt your word." I lay back next to him and we spent a moment just lying there, staring at the stars.

"I got this after I heard from the oracle." He said holding up his hand. On the back of his hand was a triangle with a smaller triangle upside down in it.

"What is it?" I asked

"The sign of the Triforce. I think it was the crest of the royal family who reigned during the Hero of Old's time. Supposedly, I hold the Power of Courage from the Triforce. It's supposed to protect me." I traced its outline with my finger. It was a light color. Such as would be if it were a burn or a scar. Suddenly, a bird cry broke the night. Link quickly reached for his sword. I stood up after him and clutched his bare arm. He pushed me behind him, shielding me from the silhouette of a huge bird so large it almost blocked the moonlight. It cleared the cliff and disappeared into the night. We remained on the deck like that for a while- Link with his sword drawn, prepared to defend me while I stood half hidden behind him.

"I shouldn't have come her," Link murmured as he sheathed his sword again

"What was that?" I asked quietly.

"It was a Helmroc, a warrior bird sent out to find me," Link replied. "If he saw me, he'll tell Ganon where I am and the whole island will be in danger." He turned to me. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come," he said again.

"No, Link. You did the right thing. I'm glad you came back, no matter what danger you may have brought." I said looking him square in the eye.

"I'll stay for awhile to make sure Ganon's forces don't descend down upon the village." He replied

"You aren't staying?" I asked, drawn aback. I though he had come to stay forever.

"I couldn't. I just came to see you again." He said. My shoulders drooped and I lowered my head to look at my bare feet.

"Hey…hey," he said quietly lifting up my chin and craning his own neck so we could see eye to eye. "I'm not leaving yet. We can still have some fun before I leave. Just like old times. Don't worry." He smiled through the darkness. "Come 'ere." He said and I stepped forward and he wrapped his arms around me and set his chin on my head. He smelled like salt spray and grass and earth. A wonderful smell. I wanted to fall asleep then and there.

"I'd better go back," I said finally. He nodded and let me go.

" You go," he said giving me a little shove forward. He watched as I disappeared around the house. It was strangely lovely to have him back. I was going to miss him so much when he left.


	4. Chapter 3

~3~

Meet Lani, Link's departure

The next morning I worked in the garden while Link chopped wood for Mama's fire. We chatted gaily about this and that and the other thing we did as children. In the hot afternoons everyone retired to the cool of their home before returning in the cooler evenings to continue work. But I held Link back.

"I have to show you something," I said excitedly. He slung his sword and shield back on and followed me into the dark damp of the woods. We followed a well-beaten path, then I led him onto a smaller, almost invisible trail. It led into a small cave. On the far side was the cliff wall that had a sheer drop down to the crashing breakers bellow. But at the end of the trail there was a small overhang that had two palm trees growing in the tall grass. It was like a hidden island within an island.

"Do you remember this?" I asked him, smiling.

"Our old hideout!" He grinned, "this tree was so small when we were here!" he looked up at the huge palm, delighted.

"I still come here to escape from everything." I said sitting down on the cliff's ledge. "Just so I can relax and dream." Link sat next to me and we looked out to the sunlit sea.

The next two weeks were filled with everyday tasks made fun by Link that made me laugh at myself. Even gutting and cleaning the fish was fun. Until, of course, we were scolded for chasing each other around with Borroborra fish. Then we resorted to throwing fish guts. We re-explored all our old haunts and marveled at how much they had changed. One lazy afternoon was spent on the highest meadow of the island making daisy chains. Link even had a crown that he wore proudly-until a sheep tried to eat it. One time I attempted to pick up his heavy sword. I failed miserably, but it was funny to see Link easily heft the huge sword while I could barely raise it. I couldn't imagine ever having joy again after Link left. When we were together, we were kids again. In the late evenings we would escape to our hideout. One evening Link was looking out to sea and I leaned against him, idly weaving a grass mat.

"That's a funny looking bird." I commented at one of the shapes flying through the sky.

"Where?" Link asked urgently always on the lookout for more Helmrocs.

"There," I pointed. He followed my outstretched finger and squinted.

"I…don't think that's a bird…it looks more like a…Rito!" he exclaimed. He stood and started to wave. With one hand he pulled me up and drew me close. "They're bird people. They serve as messengers all over the map. Don't stare," he warned as a person-bird landed in front of us. Despite her bird features, the Rito girl was quite beautiful. She had long, light brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her arms were graceful; the only thing that gave away her heritage were the beak she had in place of a nose and her swan-like legs. Her wings were cleverly enfolded in her long bell shaped sleeves that could easily slide back so she can unfurl her wings.

"Lani!" Link called and hurried to meet the Rito. I followed slowly, hesitant about this strange and beautiful girl.

"Link!" she chirped happily, giving him a hug. Then her voice turned somber. "You won't believe what's happened. Ganon has the pearl." She reported.

"Not Chagrin's pearl?" Link asked worriedly. She nodded, then peered over his shoulder at me. "Oh, Lani, this is Kaylee, my best friend." Link introduced us hastily

"Your mate?" she asked, curious.

"What? Oh no, she's my best friend. We're not mates."

"Oh." She seemed too happy to me.

"Where is the pearl now?"

"Last I heard, it was at Yazzeine Mountain, but Link, you should leave soon if you are to stop it." He nodded in agreement at her suggestion.

"Oh Link, you're not leaving?" I asked, devastated that he would leave, let alone with a drop dead gorgeous Rito.

"I have to, Lili. It's important. But I'll come back for you. Wait for me." We started off towards the beach. "You coming?" Link asked Lani.

"I'll only ride with you part of the way. I have to go to Winslet too." She said, referring to a coastal town. Lani waited by the boat while Link and I walked to my house to get his bag.

"Please take me with you." I begged. "I don't want to stay here, I can't lose you again."

"Its not safe. What I do, Lili, is dangerous. It'll make me so much happier to know that you're here. Safe."

"Link, I'm not a little girl any more. I can take care of myself!" I retorted, offended that he thought that I needed to be taken care of.

"Yes, I know you can, Kaylee. But I don't know how long I'll be gone or where I'm going to. I'll come back for you. I promise that I wont let you stay here forever.

"I'll go mad." I threatened. If he wouldn't let me come I'd better see him again soon.

"You would." He took his bag from the corner. "I want you to know that the last two weeks I spent with you have been the best times I've had since we were kids."

"Me too." I sighed.

"Take care of yourself?"  
>"Only if you will."<p>

"I will. Here, I want you to have this." He handed me a tiny dagger.

"Why would I need this?" I questioned.

"Because the time that you might need it could be close. So watch out." We had reached the beach and Link looked to Lani, who was exclaiming over a seagull-whose name was apparently Oscar-that was perched on the rail of the boat. "Oh Lili, be careful." I hugged him tight treasuring his strong embrace. He stepped back and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good luck," He nodded.

"Apologize to your parents for me, but I'll be back. I promise you, I will, okay Lili?"

I nodded and let go of his hand as the boat slipped away from the dock. I stood and watched until he was nothing but a speck at sea.

High above on the cliff the Helmroc crouched behind a stand of trees watching the girl bellow.

"Now's my chance. That girl means a lot to the hero. I must tell Ganon." He said to himself and soared off.

Surprisingly, life continued as normal when Link left. Well, for everyone else that is. I clung to the hope that he would come back to me soon. But the days piled up into weeks, and the weeks piled up into months. The summer was cooling into the fall season. Everyone was filling their cellars with all sorts of crops for the winter. One afternoon I was collecting the ketenes from the garden when I heard the sound of wings. I looked up to see Lani barreling down at me from high in the sky.

"Hit the dirt, Kaylee!"

"What?" I shrieked back. Had the girl gone mad? Suddenly, she hit me with such force that I fell over and skidded backwards a good twenty feet. I saw over the bird girl's shoulder, the talons of the Helmroc clutch at air where I had been ten seconds ago. With a scream of rage he wheeled for another attack. Lani helped me up while yelling in my ear over the sound of the bird's wings.

"Link's coming. He knows. Don't worry. I'm taking you back to Dragon Roost. He'll meet you there." And without a further word, before the bird reached us again, she closed her taloned feet around my small waist and shot straight up into the air. The furious bird got a mouthful of dirt and sand as it once again attacked nothing. Quickly, Lani started winging her way northeast. Behind us the bird got up and flew up after us. His wings where so much more powerful than Lani's. Would he overtake us? He grew closer and closer, rose high above us and dived down. Lani, panting, tried to maneuver us out of the way, but it was too late. The Helmroc knocked into Lani, whose grasp on me slackened. The next thing I knew I was plummeting at an alarming speed towards the ocean below. I tried my best to move into a position to make a dive so that I wouldn't kill myself with the impact of hitting the waves but I never made it that far. The Helmroc swooped down and snagged me with one huge foot. I struggled to free myself, then felt something cold in my blouse. I reached inside and felt the metallic handle of the dagger Link had given me. Swiftly, I pulled it clear of its sheath and plunged it deep into the bird's scaly foot. Roaring in pain it let me go and I was hanging from the grip of the dagger, still thrust into the bird's foot. As if in slow motion it slid out into my hand and once again I was falling, but this time the bird showed no wish to retrieve me again. I was closer to the waves this time; I didn't have enough time to orient myself to ease my fall. I hit the rolling waves point blank and passed out.

"Kaylee? Kaylee? I slowly opened my heavy eyelids to see Lani looking down at me. I shot up into a sitting position. "No, no, no." She gently pushed me back down. "Rest."

"Where are we?"

"Dragon Roost Mountain, my home. I told you I was bringing you here." I looked around foggily. I was in a cool, dark, rock-like room. A cave I suppose. I was lying on a fluffy bed made from something I assumed to be bird feathers.

"Can I get a drink?" I asked groggily.

"Sure," Lani said handing me a small clay cup. I sat up slowly and drank deeply. Then as my brain cleared I remembered why I was there.

"My family! I have to tell them where I am! They don't know what happened!"

"Don't worry, Kaylee. I'll get word to your family." Lani assured me

"No, you don't understand! I have to go back." I insisted

"Kaylee. You'll put your family in more danger if you go back." She tried to reason with me.

"What do I do then?" I asked, exasperated and suddenly tired.

"Wait here until Link comes."

"He's coming?"

"He said he would."

"When?"

"Who knows? For now you're safe here. Now sleep," she commanded. And I did.

After a day of solid sleeping I woke up to find the room empty. I wandered out into a corridor and followed it to a large room with at least a half dozen Ritos swarming about. Lani spotted me from the winding ramp and flew down.

"Feeling better yet?"

"Much, thank-you. For everything."

"Think nothing of it. Let me show you around." I followed Lani as she showed me the complex system they used for sorting and delivering messages, and the long takeoff-landing strips that jutted out from the cliff. Dragon roost was a huge mountain to the north east of hyrule castle. From the top of its precipices Lani showed me the view. It was breath taking. You could see for miles and miles. It may have been fall on Hyinn, but here it was summer and warm. Within the next week the members of the Rito tribe began to accept me. They all knew Link and didn't question my presence. I was also quite popular with the younger fledglings. But one thing I was astonished to find out was that Ritos didn't swim. On my island everyone loved and knew how to swim. So one afternoon I coaxed Lani down to the cove. I stripped off my long apron and dress and standing just in my shift, waded in to the salt water. the warm water felt wonderful on my bare arms.

"Come on in! The waters fine!" I called ashore to Lani.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's safe. Are you afraid to get your feathers wet?"

"No. They'll just be heavy so I couldn't fly long distances."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" I swam backwards further out into the deep water. Lani wiggled out of her tunic and slowly waded in, her shift billowing in the water.

"Ooh, it does feel good!" she exclaimed and walked in up to her waist. "There. I'm in, happy now?"

"No." I laughed. "Swim around."

"Ritos don't swim."

"You can be the first!" Suddenly Lani slipped on some loose stones and sat down in the water up to her beak. Spluttering she called out:

"Am I swimming yet?" I laughed and swam over to her.

"Now grab my hands." She did, and slowly I pulled her around in the water. "Now you're swimming."

We sat on the shore drying off in the warmth of the setting sun when Lani turned to me.

"So, how long have you known Link?" I was surprised by her question but answered truthfully.

"We've known each other since we were kids… fledglings. When we were ten a storm wrecked our island and carried Link away. I hadn't seen him since two weeks before you came to tell him about Chagrins Pearl. What about you?"

"He came here looking for a shard of the Triforce, a shard that we had been searching for weeks. But the reason we were searching was less noble that Links. Ganon had invaded our city, and we were trying to find it in order to barter his departure in exchange for the shard. However, Link came and found it. En route chased Ganon's minions off of our mountain. In the process he was wounded in the shoulder. We made him stay with us until he healed. He and I became friends and then he had to leave. He said he had to go home. There was someone there he sorely missed. I can only assume he meant you."

I nodded slowly.

"How did he know that the Helmroc was going to attack me?"

"I don't really know. I was at Winslet delivering letters, and he was there trying to make a deal about decoding a map of his. I went to say hello, and we went to grab a nibble of food. On the way to the restaurant, he got this funny look in his eye, all of a sudden shouted, 'Kaylee's in trouble!', and started dashing to the docks. I took off and beat him there. Just as he was jumping in his boat, he realized that if he left Winslet now he was going to lose the map. He had to choose between the Triforce and you. I told him that I would get you safely to Dragon Roost and he could meet us here as soon as he could. But he should have been here by now…" she trailed off.

I looked at her.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" I asked quietly

"I…I don't know. I hope not." She replied, scrunching up her face.

"Where was he going next?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps we could find out in Winslet." Lani suggested

"Can we go? Now?" I asked, getting excited.

"But what If Link comes back while we're gone? Maybe I should go and you should wait here." She inquired

"And do what? No. If you go, I go too. If he comes back your people can get a message to us." I said firmly

"We can't go now. But we can try to leave in the morning if it's all right with the Chieftain."

"Let's go ask him!" I exclaimed, jumping up and brushing off the sand.

"Uh, Kaylee, you might want this." Lani said, holding up a small mirror from her belt. I took it and looked at it. My reflection showed a girl with frizzy, sandy hair and a wrinkled dress.

"Whoops." I laughed. "All right then lets try to become presentable then go ask him."

"Good plan." Lani smiled and took off straight up like a shot. "Beat ya there!" she called down. I took off running bellow her up the plank walk and around the bend over the cove on the walkway. Panting I turned into the corridor that lead to the main room. Just behind me Lani tucked her wings and dived just at my heels. We skidded into the room at the same time. After a moment of panting we turned and looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What is so amusing."? A deep voice asked behind us. I whirled around to face the chieftain of the Rito people. He smiled.

"Uh…well" Lani stammered

"It was a race sir." I interjected.

"I see. Who won?" he asked, amused.

"I think it was a tie." Lani volunteered. I nudged her. "Actually sir we where coming to find you."

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Kaylee and I where wondering. May we have your permission to fly to Winslet, and look for Link? He should have been back by now."

"When was he due to arrive?"

"Two weeks ago sir."

"Very well. You may go as long as you have Keanser to go with you." He said turning to look at a young security guard who nodded somberly.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"You may leave in the morning." The chieftain said. But as he was leaving he turned slightly and instructed us. "But stay out of danger. If our young hero has yet to return something may be amiss."

Early the next morning, Lani and I where on the takeoff strip waiting for Keanser, who was strapping on his messenger bag.

"Can you hurry up at all?" Lani asked impatiently.

"No." Keanser answered simply. And finally walked forward. "now we can go."

"Finally!" Lani exclaimed and grabbed me around the waist as she took off. For being someone so slow and methodical Keanser was a quick flyer. For Ritos like Keanser and Lani it wasn't a long trip through the air and we traveled quickly towards Winslet. As we flew high in the air a sudden cold updraft startled me and I looked down.

"What's that?" I yelled over the sound of rushing wind. And landed on Winslet.

"I have some mail to deliver so I will meet you back here." Keanser said striding off. Lani rolled her eyes.

"Comon" lets go ask the vendor I saw him with to see where the map sent him." And she quickly dragged me off into the bustling part of town. A vendor with a bulging midsection and a big beard was doing good business in his stall near a food vendor. Pushing our way to the front I asked:

"excuse me sir, but were looking for someone. A boy wearing green that was here to have his map decoded. Can you tell us where he went?"

"I don't remember any such young man." The merchant said holding out his hand. Lani sighed and pulled a rupee from her pouch and handed it to him. "ah yes now I remember him! He drives a hard bargain! If I remember correctly your young friends map was for the arrowroots region."

"arrowroots?" I asked

"Yeah that'd be it." He held out his palm again. Lani again supplied him with another rupee. "Actually he commented about leaving immediately. If I where you ladies I would stay away from the arrowroots. It's hear tell that it be a terrible place."

"Yeah well I'm gonna be in a terrible place if I don't find him. Comon Lani." I said. And we headed off back out of the crowd.

"Lani, where's arrowroots?"

"Its to the south of here. It's a huge forest that is said to be the home of some fearsome beasts. Not many people go there, because it's only accessible by water. The forests are full of thorns and traps so the only way in is by way of the beach. There is also said to be a temple there that had forbidden treasure in it. Only those who have been chosen to hold the Triforce of the gods venture that far in."

Like Link."

"Exactly."

"I need to get there as soon as possible."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"If Links in trouble I have to help him. What will I need to get there?"

"I can't let you go alone. I'll come with you."

"No you cant do that. I need you to stand in for me long enough to fool Keanser so I can get far enough away from here that he wont follow me. Please Lani. For me." she sighed.

"All right. I don't have many rupees but I think I'll have enough for you to buy what you need."

The rest of the afternoon was hurriedly spent putting our plan to action. Lani helped me buy a warm brown dress with a gray cloak. 'Its gonna be cold there.' Lani explained. I bought a bow and a quiver of arrows for protection. I wore my boots and put Links little dagger at my belt. In a pouch I had some food and a small canteen of water. Down at the docks Lani and I where able to barter passage with some fishermen to take me to arrowroots. Too soon it was time to tell my new friend goodbye.

"I'll pay you back for all you've done for me."

"Don't worry about it. Just stay out of harm's way. And keep Link safe."

"I will." I promised. "Keep swimming" I smiled.

"All right." I gave her a hug. "Wish me luck."

"Luck."

"Comon' miss we've got a tide to keep to!" one of the fishermen called from behind me. I slung my quiver over my shoulder and grabbed my cloak.

"Goodbye!" I waved as I stepped onto the boat. Soon the docks where a dot in the distance. I turned to face into the horizon. My adventure was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 4

~4~

Arrowroots

"You know how to use that, miss?" A young fisherman asked. I looked over my shoulder at him. He gestured to my bow.

"I do. Is it necessary that I use it?"

"Oh no…I just wondered at the fact that a young woman would go by herself into such a horrid place without a weapon."

"I know how to use it. Bows are the only weapons allowed on my home soil."

"Are you sure we shouldn't turn around and take you back to Winslet now?"

"I'm sure." I said stoutly then whispered, "I hope." It took almost all the daylight remaining to reach arrowroots. In the fading light I looked closely at a tiny island town we passed by.

"Where are we?" I asked a passing sailor. He stopped and looked at where I pointed.

"That was Theos Island. It used to be one of the best places to buy crops from. But then the evil forces took over so they could have food. Everyone was killed in the streets. Now its just a ghost town." He said. I looked over the burnt silhouettes of buildings and homes. I shivered. Ganon had done this. It was a peaceful town. What gave him the right to kill families, children? By the time we had almost come abreast to the shadowy woods I was trembling from the cold and fear and huddling in my cloak. All the fishermen gave fleeting glances around them and scurried about.

"'Ere you are lass. Now hurry out so we can be off. Or do you have the mind to turn back now?" the captain asked brusquely.

"No."

"Well then. We'll be passin' through again tomorrow morning. If we spot ye on the shore we'll come pick you up otherwise you're on your own. Fair?"

"More than fair thank you."

"Good luck to ye."

"Thank you." I hopped out of the boat and dropped onto the beach. Quick as they could the fishermen turned and sailed out into the twilight. I turned to face the indistinguishable outline of the forest. I could hear faint crashing sounds far off in the distance. I strung an arrow on my bow and stepped cautiously into the fog. Once my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I looked around for any sign of a beaten path. Link must have gotten through somehow… if he was even here. I shivered and continued resolutely on. As I was walking I suddenly tripped over something. I squinted at it and gasped to see it was a sword. Links? No. It had all sorts of feathers and adornment on it. I tried my best to fade into the woods as I continued further on. A gash in a tree. A fight? There was no way I could tell. I jumped as I heard a sudden wail that resembled a catfight. I was in trouble. Overhead a bird flew through the brush. I gripped my bow tighter. Every single noise made me feel more and more vulnerable. But there was nothing I could do until the fishermen returned tomorrow. If I stopped, something would find me. I had to keep moving.

As I crept along I thought I saw a small light in the distance but when I turned to look at it, there was nothing there. I dismissed it as an optical illusion. But then there it was again! It had seemed closer this time. I continued looking intensely at the spot where it had been then there was a slight cracking noise behind me. I whirled to look straight into the face, if that's even what you would call it, of a... creature. It seemed to be dripping mud and moss and it had an earthy stink to it.

"Boo." It growled. Its gaping mouth opening not where it should be but sliding down the side of its face. It held up huge hand like objects each with three mud-covered razor-like claws. Three on each of its… appendages. I gasped and reeled backwards just as it took a slashing move where my chest was. On my fall back I tripped over a root and had just enough time to release the shaft of my arrow and send it hurtling in the monsters direction before I hit the ground. With only a soft wheezing grunt it was jerked backwards from the force of my arrow and fell to the ground and promptly slid everywhere. Hastily I jumped up and raced from the proximity of the creature, hoping not to draw the attention of its comrades. Turning backwards to watch for any followers I was startled when I turned around to see a possum like animal hanging upside down right in front of my head. I tilted my head at it and it copied me. I strung another bow on my arrow and when it heard the noise of the wood on the string it reared back and two long clawed arms unsheathed from the folds of its fur. I shot a torrent of arrows at it before it finally fell to the ground dead. Within seconds at least fifty of its kind appeared from the brush and began to devour it showing no interest in me. I quickly left the scene but turned to see a huge cat like creature with four tails all with razors on them drop from the tree, killing a good amount of the frenzied beasts.

It seemed I had walked for miles before I saw another sign of life. Evil or good. On the small trail of broken twigs I was following I saw a chunk taken from a tree by a sword, and drops of blood leading further into the woods. I wasn't sure what I would find so I cocked another arrow and ventured deeper in. I rounded a corner and saw a shape ahead. I held up my bow, ready to shoot it if it too was violent but as the fog shifted I saw a green cap on the ground. Link. I snatched it up and continued following the trail of blood. Oh please let it be something Link killed and not his blood. Ahead I saw a larger form. As I neared with my bow at ready it tried to move sit up from its leaning position on a tree. At its side lay a bloodied sword. I rushed forward. It was Link, covered in blood and muck. His face had streaks of blood on it and a gash across his forehead. His tunic was ripped around the neck and he had a seeping wound in his side. His arm lay at an odd angle. Blood was everywhere. But he was alive. Barely. I knelt down next to him

"Lili?" he asked confused and dazed.

"Its okay Link, I'm here, your going to be all right." He blinked slowly.

"Lili?" "

"Yes Link?"

"Thank you." He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. I took my lightweight dress I had on during the Helmroc attack out of my pouch and ripped it into strips. Some I wetted with what water I had in my canteen and bathed his face and neck. Others I wrapped gently around his chest stopping the blood flow from his wound in his side. As I was mopping up blood around his loosened collar his eyes flew open and his hand grabbed my wrist.

"Link, its okay."

"Oh Lili, you came."

"What happend?" I asked quietly.

"The Couplee. The huge cat with four tails. We had a bit of a skirmish."

"A skirmish? Link, youve been shredded!"

"I was on my way to the temple of the ages when I ran into a whole mass of moving mud creatures. Then once I made it though them, there was the Couplee. It tried to kill me. I thought it succeeded."

"No. You're quite alive I'm afraid. Although we need to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"I can't leave yet. I have to make it to the temple of the ages."

"Well I doubt it's going anywhere Link, you're going to die if we don't get you taken care of. You've lost a lot of blood."

"Do you have any…water?" he grimaced as I applied pressure on one of his gashes.

"A bit." I helped him drink what water was left in my canteen. Exhausted he sank back and closed his eyes.

"How are we going to get out of here? A boar wreaked my boat."

"The fishermen who dropped me off are going to come back past in the morning to look for me."

"When is tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Awhile I guess. I think the moon is still out."

"You should… climb up in a tree where you'll be safer." He yawned falling asleep.

"No… no I'm going to stay right here. I've…. got your back Link." I murmured as I curled up by his side, and fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt warm despite the coldness in the air. In the night Link had rolled over slightly and his arm cradled my head and my hand lay on his chest. I sat up quickly and looked up at the sky through the many trees. A slight pinkish color had lightened the gray.

"Link." I whispered quietly. "Link!" He sat up suddenly reaching for his sword with his left hand, his bad hand. Moaning in pain he looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Its almost dawn. We need to head for the beach. Can you make it?"

"Well, we've got to try." Link said as an ear-piercing war cry split the dawn. Carefully he stood resting his weight against the tree behind him. I took his sword from the ground, cleaned it and placed it in its sheath. "I can carry that." Link said reaching for the sword.

"Are you sure?" I asked handing it to him. He slipped it behind his shield on his back.

"I'm sure. Which way out of here?"

"This way." I said slinging my quiver back over my back, keeping my bow in my hand. Link took a step forward and almost collapsed. "Here." I said gently. "Let me help you." I took his arm over my shoulder and helped him down the path I had come from. As we turned into the clearing where the Opossum-creature masscre had occured last night ther ewas at least five mud monsters gathered around a dead Couplee. Suddenly one looked up and saw us. It Gave a shriek and lept forward, its companions following. I could tell Link was preparing to defend me so I dropped his arm, leaving him off balance and raced headlong towards them screaming. I stopped about fifty paces away and strung an arrow on my bow. I shot and restrung and shot again. The third mud creature's razors came slicing near my scalp. I shot straight up and restrung as it collapsed behind me mouth gaping with one of my arrows protruding out of it. As I was reaching for another arrow to shoot another one came racing at me. I groped with the shaft trying to fit it to the bowstring as the mud monster got closer and closer flinging dirt and moss everywhere. Finally I just flung the arrow at it and it collapsed. I had backed up to where Link stood as the final glomish brute made its final charge. I reached back to find that I was out of arrows. Suddenly Link's shield was held in front of me. I looked up to see him smile reassuringly as he used his sword to support him.

"I've got your back Kaylee." He said before turning his attention back to the oncoming beast and braced himself from the impact of its body. It slammed into the shield and Link stabbed t he tip of his sword into it and it disengaged.

"Now, we'd better hurry and get out of here before more come." Link said heading for the other side of the clearing.

"Uh, Link, I don't think that that's what you have to worry about I said turning around. Behind us the mud monsters where rising back up and ripping the arrows from themselves and throwing them to the ground. They where separating to create a fleet of themselves.

"On the other hand… run." He said gasping for breath. I grabbed a handful of the arrows I had shot into one of the mud monsters as we fled past and slung Link's sword over my shoulder as he sprinted awkwardly, one hand grasping his wounded side.

"Link!" I gasped as I ran, looking behind at the pursuing creatures "what happens…if the boats not there?" I yelled jumping over a log.

"We'll hold them off…as…long as...we can." He replied, struggling to keep his footing. With a burst of sunlight we entered the beach. We raced out to the edge of the shore. I scanned the waterfront. There was no sign of a boat. I spotted my footprints from yesterday evening and some of a large animal that had followed me but nothing, no boat. We turned to face the woods, and the monsters. I took a muddied arrow and strung it on my bow. Link picked up his sword from where I had dropped it and held it shakily ready to attack if necessary. All the muck men stood still in the tree line trying to decide if they should venture out into the sunlight. Link and I both knew that we where never going to make it. If the boat didn't come soon they would just clone an army of themselves and kill us. We took a final desperate glace at each other. I was about to let my arrow fly when suddenly something dropped down in front of us. Link was about to slash at it when we realized that it was a rope. Looking up we saw it was from the fishing boat. They had silently pulled up behind us and where letting down ropes for us to climb up.

"Let down a spare sail, Links hurt, he can't climb!" I shouted up. Hurriedly a sail was produced and I finally got Link into it, and climbed the rope myself. The monsters, realizing they're prey was disappearing, hurtled onto the beach roaring. As they stumbled into the water they started to melt. Screaming with fury they retreated only to melt finally in the sand. Link leaned wearily on the railing of the deck, arm to his side. I looked up at him just as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. I rushed forward

"Link! LINK!" I yelled. He moaned and his head lolled to the side. Hand, covered in blood, dropping from his side. I looked down at it. "He's lost too much blood." I muttered then loudly said: "we need to get him bellow decks as soon as possible. Hurry! Pease be careful." Two of the fishermen gently picked him up and carried him down into the bulkhead. I went to find the captain.

"Ah back again are you missy. Good to see you in one piece." He said without looking over his shoulder.

"Yes I am in one piece but my friend is not. He will die, Captain, unless and until we get him back to Winslet to be treated."

"Ah. I see. Unfortunately I've had news that terrible brutes have taken over Winslet and we are unable to return. We will be docking on Heatherwood inlet before long." He replied shortly.

"Winslet taken over?" I asked feebly. "Well is there a doctor or someone in Heatherwood?"

"I don't know lassie. I've never been there myself. It's the right large town, I'm sure there is someone there to care for yer friend."

"He needs attention NOW. How long will it take before we reach Heatherwood?"

"A day, a week, a few hours. You never know with the wind. Hopefully within the day." He said rapping his knuckles on the wood table besides him. "Now you'd better go get some sleep. I'll have one of the men sit with your friend." I turned and walked wearily bellow decks and curled up in my cloak on a pile of discarded fishing nets.


	6. Chapter 5

~5~

Nightmares

Who knows how long later, someone shaking my shoulder startled me out of my fitful slumber. I sat up in the darkness and just made out the shape of a person standing there.

"Sorry to wake you miss…but he's asking for you." I jumped up and followed the man out of the hold into the captain's quarters. In the small cabin Link lay on a bunk built into the wall. A swinging lantern lit the tiny room. In the dim light Link looked pale.

"Link?" I asked quietly, thinking he was asleep. His eyes bolted open and he scanned the room before his eyes came to rest on me.

"Oh Lili." He said softly. I walked over and perched on the edge of the bunk.

"How do you feel?" I asked surviving his patched up face

"Like I got dragged over knives. Where are we?"

"On a boat. Do you remember escaping from the mud monsters?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"Well the boat came and were on it now. Except Winslet has been taken over by Ganon. So..."

"Wait. Winslet's taken over? That cant happen. I need to get over there." He said painfully rising up on his elbows.

"No Link." I said gently pushing him back down. "You are in no shape to fight a germ. Let alone a dozen or so monsters. Rest. Were going to Heatherwood. Heard of it?"

"Yeah. It's the largest port town in hyrule."

"Well we can get help for you there… I suppose."

"I'm sorry that I pulled you into this Lili."

"Don't be. I've seen some of what Ganon's done. I couldn't just sit at home knowing that this is happening."

"No you don't understand. Everyone I come in close contact with are in danger. Ganon's forces know I'm the only one who can wield the master sword. The only thing that can destroy them. They'll do anything to find me, and stop me. Which includes killing you." I nodded slowly.

"I understand. No one's safe until Ganon's gone. We can do this, together. Just like our games." He smiled tiredly. "Can I get you anything?"

"No." he said drowsily. "Just…sit here for minute with me." so I did. Slowly his breathing became slow and regular. I tiptoed out of the room and closed the door. Up on deck the ship was being coaxed into position by a dock. Fog hung heavily over everything and I could barely make out the shape of the dock.

"Ah lass. As you can see, we've made it safely to Heatherwood." The captain said.

"Thank you captain. You've been most helpful. Do you think you could do us one last favor though?"

"And what might that be?"

"Could you please arrange for a inn or a lodge, somewhere for Link and I to stay so he can get attention from a doctor? I would be most grateful."

"I have already taken the liberty of reserving a room for you at the Takkia inn, although you will have to settle the bill with the innkeeper yourself."

"You are truly a good person captain. Thank you."

"Your welcome lass. Best of luck to the both of you. I will have some of my men help you young ones there."

"Thank you much." I hurried off to Link. Two sailors where carrying him on a makeshift stretcher up the stairs.

"Lili? Are we at Heatherwood?" Link asked reaching for my hand. I took it and replied.

"Yeah, we made it this far. Now, lay back and rest. If you freak out more you'll loose more blood." He did and we walked down the gangplank and through the misty streets. We turned into a side street and entered the side door of a small building. A plump woman was standing in her nightdress with a candle lit.

"So these be them then?" she asked looking us over. "I'm Mrs. Grey. Me an' my husband run this inn. He's a doctor but unfortunately is out on a call now. I've made up a room for you'un's upstairs. This way." She babbled on. Leading us up a flight of wooden stairs. She opened a door to a little room and set the candle down. In the room where two small beds on either side of a minute window looking out to sea. A dresser occupied the spot next to the door and had a washbasin. A mirror above it reflected the candle's light. The sailors set Link down on the bed on the right. Then exited the room quietly. In hushed tones I spoke to the innkeeper.

"We have no means to pay for a doctor or a room, but I'm willing to work for our keep until my friend has healed."

"Oh hush now. We can work out your bill in the morning. It is much too late now. Now get some rest." She smiled kindly and closed the door behind her. The candle flickered as I took off my cloak and dropped it on my bed.

"She was…nice." Link observed, as I pulled hard on his boot.

"Now Link, be kind. She's gone out of her way to be nice to us…oomph!" I exclaimed as I fell back on the floor holding his boot. I got up and pulled the other one off with less trouble than the first. "Has the bleeding stopped much?" I asked covering him with the blanket.

"A bit…I think." He lay back on the pillow. He was silent as I lay my bow on the floor next to my bed. I folded my cloak and lay it at the foot of the bed. Then I took off my heavy boots and blew out the candle. Blue moonlight from the window filled the room. I scampered between the covers.

"Good night Link." I murmured softly.

"Good night Lili." He answered. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"I'm glad too." I smiled. Then rolled over and promptly went to sleep.

A loud banging on the door woke me up. I opened it to see our innkeeper standing there with a strange expression on her face.

"M'am?" I asked wrinkling my eyebrows. Suddenly she fell forward collapsing on the floor in front of me, a huge gaping wound in her back. Behind her the shadows moved to reveal a tall man standing there. His features where obscured in the darkness. At his side he held a bloody sword. I fled backwards to where my bow lay. Before I could reach it glass shattered and a deteriorating skeleton swung through the window. He stood between me and my weapon, threatening me with its sword. I screamed and ran to where Link slept soundly. "LINK!" I shrieked shaking him. "LINK WAKE UP!" he just flopped lifelessly in my arms. "OH GOD, LINK!" I turned just as the skeleton raised his sword above my upturned face.

I sat up panting and covered with sweat. I looked around the darkened room. I slid out of bed and raced over to Link.

"Link?" he turned over and opened his eyes.

"Lili, what's wrong?"

"Your not dead!" I flung myself on him. He winced as I pressed against his wounds but gently hugged me back.

"No I'm not dead."

"I had the most horrible dream. You where dead. And there was this man. He was outside…oh Link! I gasped into his shirt. "Do… not… die." I told him firmly.

"I have no plans to. Don't worry, your okay now." He moved over so he leaned back against the wall. "Come 'ere." I sat next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. We sat blanketed in darkness, wrapped in silence. I felt safe. For once, completely, entirely safe.

I woke up to a rooster crowing. I thought that I was back home on Hyinn. But then the memories of last night rushed back. That dream… my eyes shot open. Link still sat next to me sleeping soundly. Poor boy. Everything he had gone through and now me with fiendish nightmares in the middle of the night. But he had said he was glad to have me with him. Gently I brushed some of his brownish hair out of his face. He barely woke up as I moved him into a laying position so he could rest while I went downstairs. I put on my boots and double-checked that I still had my dagger secreted away in my belt. I shut the door softly behind me and clattered down the stairs. Behind a counter was Mrs. Grey. Fully dressed and drying dishes.

"Good morning honey. Hop a stool and have somthin' to eat." She called when she caught sight of me. It was still a bit early for customers so I took a barstool and she set a plate of eggs and karnash, a sort of meaty stuff down in front of me. I ate hungrily, and even though the karnash was purple, it was all good. "Unfortunately my husband has yet to return." She said frowning. "So between you'n me we'll have to take care of your mister upstairs. I gots some bandages you can fix him up with. As for your pay, you can help me around here as much as you can. Got that?" she asked. I nodded with a mouthful of karnash in my mouth. "I'll fix up a tray for the boy when you're done. Then you can help me clean up for the lunch rush." I ate the last of my eggs and took a tray she handed me.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome, child." She said. I climbed the stairs again and opened the door to our room. Link was still sleeping as I set the tray down on the small dresser beneath the windows. I sat on the edge of the bed and tapped him lightly on the arm. He woke instantaneously.

"Huh, mmm, Lili what is it?" he asked bleary. "I'm still alive." I giggled at his half-asleep answer.

"I have some breakfast for you." I said pointing to the food on the tray. "And some clean bandages that aren't either a sail or my old dress." After fully waking up Link's humor kicked in.

"What if I LIKE wearing sails? Huh, Lili? What then?" he grinned and sat up. I set the tray on his lap.

"Now can you eat yourself or do I have to feed you?" I teased.

"I think I can feed myself thank you very much." Then took his spoon and poked the karnash distrustfully. "Ummm…does the inn serve…small purple rodents?"

"It looks nothing like a rodent! Its karnash. Its good. Try it." He took a bite. "Its meat. It could be a rodent."

"Yes it could, but in that case it's a good rodent." He thought about it for a second.

"True." Then a bang on the door startled us. I opened it hesitantly. Outside stood Mrs. Grey with a frying pan full of eggs and karnash in one hand and enough bandages to wrap Link head to toe in the other. She pushed her way through the door.

"Ah! Nice to see you up and alive!" she greeted Link as she set down her burden on the side table. "Now then, I'll get some hot water and we can have a go at you. Back in a jiffy!" as swiftly as she had come she was gone.

"I…like her." Link said grinning. "Except the whole 'have a go at you' bit sounds… dangerous." I laughed.

"Eat up before she takes it away from you." Link took that as his cue to eat ravenously. Without a knock Mrs. Grey came back in with a teakettle. Full of hot water I presumed.

"All right, all done then? Good boy. We'll patch you up then you can have some more. Now lets see those boo-boos." Link obediently stripped off his shirt, revealing the canvas the sailors had patched him up with last night. They where stained with blood and Link winced as I unwrapped them under Mrs. Grey's watchful eye. The worst of them seemed to be the huge cut running crosswise across his chest where the coulpe had tried to rip his heart out. Seconded only by the gouge in his stomach. My own stomach did a flip-flop and I resisted the urge to close my eyes. In the light of day they were worse than I thought. They had started to scab over a bit, so the blood flow had stopped somewhat. "Those are a bit worse than boo-boo's, I'm afraid." Mrs. Grey noted. "I think we'll have to stitch up the worst of them. I guess I'd better get my husband's bag." Sighed and left the room with a promise to be back shortly.

"So she just leaves me here to bleed to death?" Link asked comically. "Pass me some more eggs will you?"

"No!" I laughed "you'll get them in your 'boo-boos!'" he laughed. Then grimaced as his bare sides rubbed against the cast aside blankets. Mrs. Grey came back in with a small black bag. She set it on the floor.

"Okay-doky then. First off we need to clean up the blood so I can stitch them up. Second we need to wrap him in clean fresh bandages. Then hopefully you will be good as new. She poured hot water on a cloth and handed it to me. "Get started while I go sterilize the needle." And trotted off.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked as I sponged around the claw rakes in his chest.

"A bit." He said through clenched teeth. "But I'll make it."

"I'm sorry you got in this mess." I apologized.

"Its okay. I should have been more careful, I knew there was something stalking me."

"No I mean everything. Like the whole become 'the hero' and everything. I'm sorry that you had to grow up so fast."

"I had to grow up sometime, Kaylee, it might as well have been then." He replied. I wrung out my cloth and ran clean water over it.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be, Link, if Ganon hadn't returned?"

"Sometimes. But there's no point in looking back Lili, everything that matters now is that we keep the innocent people of Hyrule safe from harm."

"And ourselves safe." I said, looking ruefully at the bloody cloth I was holding.

"Okay, okay, us too." He said just as Mrs. Gray came back in, brandishing a needle and medical thread. I sat down on the edge of the bed by Link's head.

"All right now, lie flat so I can try to get this over with." Mrs. Grey said. I took Links right hand in my own. "Best not look kiddos." She said as she made the first stitch. Link inhaled sharply and squeezed my hand. I looked away from the innkeepers flashing hands, as she worked the needle in and out, and to Link's face. It was contorted in pain. He had his teeth clenched and stared at the ceiling. He looked younger than I had ever seen him since he came back. Mrs. Grey paused to snip the end of the thread and moved on to the cut on his chest. I gently tipped back his chin so his head wouldn't cast a shadow over Mrs. Grays work. Link gasped and stifled a moan. He squeezed my hand but I hardly noted the pain. Then Mrs. Grey stood up straight. "Done!" she said cheerily. "You clean up doll, then come help me downstairs with the lunch rush." She collected her items and waddled out. Link released my hand and I shook it, trying to regain the blood flow to it.

"Some grip." I grinned as I gently wrapped Link up in fresh bandages. "Now rest!" I ordered. "No getting up and waving out of the windows to people on the street." I tapped him gently on the nose with my fingertip.

"Yes M'am." He smiled as he settled back into his pillow. I shut the door quietly behind me when I left.

Downstairs Mrs. Grey had changed aprons and washed up. She handed me a dress and apron.

"It's a bit hot for your woolens. You can put this on." She said, gesturing to the back room. "Hurry and change, lunch rush'll be hitting soon." I hurried and changed and tied my long dark blonde hair back with a cloth to keep it back. I washed my hands and face in a basin of water Mrs. Gray gave me with a sliver of soap. Once I was back in the main room Mrs. Grey handed me a washcloth. "Clean the tables love, then you can come start taking food out." I did as I was told and returned to the kitchen once my task was done. "Go out the front and ring the dinner bell so everyone knows its lunch will you?" I found the bell on the front porch easily enough and rang it. There was a pounding on the stairs inside and a few men and women turned form walking down the road to the Takkia inn. Inside almost all of the tables where full by the time I made it back to the kitchen. Mrs. Grays face was a cheery red color from the heat of the fire she stirred a pot of soup over. "All right now, I'll start filling bowls and you can take them out."

"What about everyone's money?" I asked.

"Here everyone knows that if they eat, they leave their money in the box on the front counter. Honor system, you see."

"Oh." I nodded and lifted two bowls and started out the door.

"Can you not carry more than that, love?" the kind innkeeper asked.

"Won't I spill them if I carry more?" I asked. She smiled.

"We'll work on it."

By the time lunch was over I was proficiently carrying trays with seven full bowls over my head to the hungry customers.

"Here dear, take this tray to our wounded friend upstairs." She said handing me a blue tray with two bowls of soup and a couple hunks of bread on it. "It'll be good for him."

"What about the customers?"

"Lunch is just about over. I'll tend to them, eat your lunch and see that he gets his." She looked to the ceiling. I nodded and carried the tray upstairs. I tapped on the door lightly before coming in. Link sat up sleepily.

"Oh good, you almost caught me waving out the windows." Then he spotted the tray. "Food!"

"Well, wanting food is a good sign. How do you feel?" I asked, handing him his bowl. And plopping cross-legged on the floor.

"Almost worse then when I fought with the coupe. Nice hat by the way." I reached up and touched the cloth.

"Just to keep my hair out of the food silly. Nice shirt by the way." He looked down at his bandaged chest.

"Just to keep my internal organs out of the food, silly. Nice…"

"Enough!" I laughed. "Your soups getting cold." I pointed at his food with my spoon.

"Did you make it?" he asked

"No. I just deliver."

"Then its safe to eat." I smacked him with my headscarf. "Now your food's getting cold."

"I give up!"

"Then do I get you soup?"

In the week that followed Link continued to get better and better until he was doing light outdoor chores for Mrs. Gray. Every day we heard new rumors floating around the inn about things Ganon had done. Every time Link heard a new one his jaw would clench and he would go venomously chop firewood. One afternoon I was clearing tables as I heard more rumors. Three men sat at a table on the far side of the room drinking coffee and talking.

"Did you know that the Ganon who's causing all this trouble is actually a king himself?" the first one asked.

"I heard that! Is it true?" the second one pondered.

"I haven't heard this! What is it?" the third one, a younger man, asked impatiently.

"Have you heard about the warrior women who live in the desert?" the second one asked.

"Gerudos, I think they're called." Imputed the first one. I slowed my cleaning to listen.

"No. Tell me about them." The third one inquired eagerly.

"Well it seems that this band of women thieves live in a desert to the far north west of the capital. And only once every century a male is born. He becomes the king of all those women. And the last male born was this Ganon. Except it appears he wasn't content with his harem of thieves. World domination, it seems, he's after." The first man explained.

"I shouldn't wonder if there's a way that he could be stopped by something in that fortress of a harem." The second man wondered stroking his beard.

"It's a possibility. But there's no way any of us would be able to get in. I hear they're fearsome warriors and can handle a sword like nobody's business." By this point I had come to a dead standstill just staring off into space while listening.

"I think there's something wrong with that serving maid." The third man said, looking over his companions shoulder at me. I jerked back to life and scurried to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Grey, I have to go now. I'll be back later!" I called setting down my tray and racing outside. I found Link carrying an armful of logs to the neat pile he had made. Behind him trailed a small boy with a burden of his own logs, two to be precise. I smiled, amused about how this boy had taken Link as his role model, whether Link liked it or not.

Earlier in the week Seth had taken to being Links pint-sized shadow and tried his best to be able to do anything Link could. He was going to be devastated when Link and I had to leave, which could be sooner that we had expected. "Link!" I called, waving him over. He started towards me with Seth trailing behind. He stopped and crouched down so he was eye-to-eye with the boy and murmured something to him. The child nodded and ran off. "What did you tell him?" I smiled.

"That I had to get information from my general and then he and I could go and find a sapling to make him a bow."

"General, huh?"

"That's what he thinks." He nodded to the direction Seth had run off to.

"You're really going to make him a bow?"

"Sure, why not? Just like the ones we made when we were kids."

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" I asked, hand on hip.

"He's old enough. We where only five when you almost poked my eye out, he's seven. But anyway, what do you need?"

"I heard a new rumor." His jaw clenched. "No, this one is to our advantage. Did you know that Ganon was a Gerudo?"

"I had heard that, yes."

"Well it seems that the Gerudos live in a desert to the northwest." I said breathlessly, pouring out my story before Link could object. "And that Ganon is actually the king of the tribe of women fighters, thieves if you will. What if we could get into his fortress? Do you think there could be something in there that could stop him?" he pondered that for a second.

"It's a possibility. But what would we gain?" he asked.

"Information?" I asked. I really hadn't thought that far yet.

"If I'm not mistaken, in the Gerudo realm there is a temple there that Ganon might have hidden the Triforce of power. If we could steal it, it would weaken him a great deal." Link realized, getting more excited. "We could smuggle you in there, disguised as a Gerudo and you could find out!"

"Yeah! We could…wait, me?"

"Yes you. You're the only one who could get in. there's no way I could get in by sheer force"

"I could never pass as a Gerudo!"

"Why not?" he asked folding his arms and giving me an incredulous look.

"Because, we don't know what they look like!'

"We can figure that out easily enough. Lili, are you really scared? Cause I could always get Lani to…"

"I'll do it." I said, cutting him off. There was no way a Rito would show me up.

"Good. Let's go."

"Umm Link? I think your forgetting something." I said looking over his shoulder pointedly. At the corner of the house stood Seth, shoulders drooped looking like a beaten puppy. When Link turned to look at him he fled, dropping the ball of twine he had been holding.

"Seth, no!" Link called. He turned and ran after the little boy. I followed, picking up the ball of twine as I went. Across the dusty road there was an open space leading down to the ocean. Link had just turned on to the path that twisted down the cliff to the sea. I jogged after and found Link walking towards a crushed Seth who was sitting on a large piece of driftwood.

"You're leaving." Seth stated solidly. No question, no pleading, just acknowledged.

"No, Seth. I'm not trying to leave you. It's complicated." Link tried to explain crouching in front of him. I knelt down next to Link.

"Hi Seth, I'm Lili." I introduced myself.

"I thought you where the General." Seth said, looking dubiously at Link. I made a face at the young man next to me, and then turned back to Seth.

"Honey, Link and I are trying to save your village from a very bad man. He hurt Link…"

"Then I'll hurt him." Seth interjected eyes narrowed.

"That's very brave of you, but there's nothing more we can do here. We have to go somewhere else."

"But we'll be back!" Link said putting his arm around my shoulders and looking steadily at the child.

"Promise?" he asked shyly. Link looked at me. I nodded.

"Promise." Link said. I lifted up Seth's hand and put the twine under it.

"I think you and Link have something to do."

"But I thought you where leaving?"

"In the morning. A promise is a promise." I said looking sideways at Link. He smiled at Seth and nodded. The three of us stood up and Seth mimicked Link's long stride as we walked up the hill. Link and I shared a surreptitious smile.


	7. Chapter 6

~6~

Epona and the Death of the Deuku Tree

Early before dawn the next morning Link and I were on the back steps of the Takkia inn preparing to leave. Link had re-donned his chain mail and green tunic and was strapping on his sword just as the rooster crowed, disturbing the pre-morning silence. I cradled a steaming mug of hot coffee between my palms as I sat on the bottom step. Around the corner of the inn coming toward us padded Seth, still half asleep carrying his new bow. He quietly took a seat next to Link, his head barely the same height as the tops of the older boy's tall boots. He picked up Links floppy hat and tried it on. It slid down over his eyes coming to rest on the bridge of his nose. We laughed and I raised it up high enough so he could peek out.

"I think you need to grow a bit more before you wear that." I said smiling. Link plucked it from his head and set it on his own.

"Are you going to take good care of your bow?" Link asked him.

"Oh yes! And I'm going to practice shooting it just like you taught me every single day!" he exclaimed.

"Good. Well we best be off." Link said offering me his hand to help me up. I took it and he hauled me to my feet. I handed my mug to Mrs. Grey who had come out to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much." I told her. "You helped us so much."

"Nothin to it child. Just you'ns keep safe now."

"Okay we will." I smiled. "Goodbye Seth."

"Goodbye general." He said. Link and I waved as we set out down the road to the north. Seth stood on the steps with Mrs. Grey waving farewell when he suddenly took off running after us. Link stopped and turned around and I did likewise. He ran to Link and hugged his legs.

"'Bye Link."

"Good bye Seth." Link said hugging him back. I smiled and blinked back a few tears. I was not going to be emotional. Not in the slightest. Link stood and waved as we walked down the winding road. Seth stood in the road until we where out of sight.

The road we traveled was long and we didn't pass many other travelers. In several small villages we heard more and more rumors of Ganon's immanent attack. But strangely enough as we neared the capital of hyrule the rumors changed from about Ganon to the king of hyrule. It seemed that he had grown quite old and many people doubted he would be able to pose as a strong leader for all the Hyrulens if there was war. When Link and I had reached the outskirts of a huge open field we knew we had reached our midway point. Link explained that it was hyrule field; the field surrounded the castle and village. Cows grazed freely in this common ground and cuccos roamed free. Link leaped up on a low stonewall, scattering the chickens commonly known as cuccos, and started walking along the partition running along the edge of the road we followed. I started to get a fluttery feeling in my stomach. I'd never been to the capital before. I don't think anyone in our village had. Trotting along a few heads taller than me Link whipped out his sword and began battling an imaginary enemy. Thrusting and parrying, he stepped back and forth and swung his sword.

"En guard!" I giggled and raised my bow high.

"Ah! The wee poppet wishes to take on the brave knight! Touché!" he replied facing me. He took a step back and lost his balance. He windmilled his arms before landing in the grass on his back. I ran to the wall and leaned over, concerned for his well-being. "Very well. Hyinn concedes." He said, wiping grass off his face.

"So easily?"

"Well…" he started, about to attack with a stunning comeback but paused and listened. I cocked my head as well.

"Hold still you vile beast! You heard me!" the snap of a whip and the frightened neigh of a horse brought Link to his feet and we peered over the opposite wall. Down a gentle slope was a man clinging to the lead shank of a rearing horse. He brandished a whip in his left hand and was swinging at the horse cruelty.

"Link we've got to do something!" I exclaimed sliding over the stonewall and started running down the hill with Link close on my heels. His longer legs quickly over took mine and he raced ahead.

"What gives you the right to beat a horse?" Link yelled at the man.

"She's my horse and she won't do as I ask. I can beat her if I'd like to." He said haughtily. I skidded to a stop next to Link, who was standing stiff and furious.

"No animal deserves a beating." I exclaimed. "Even if it is your property." The mare had calmed down and was dancing nervously at the end of her lead. Her flanks where foaming with sweat and she chewed on her bit anxiously.

"She does." The man retorted. "I brought her to town with my crop to sell at market this morning. But once we got here she refused to take the empty crates home. I had them all loaded on her pack but she tore out of town. I just now caught her. She left a trail of my goods all the way out here. No one can ride this mare. She's violent."

"Sir, there is no such thing as a violent horse. Just violent owners who make their horses violent." Link said through clenched teeth. He was really upset, so was I for that matter. I wanted to slap that man so hard it would make his head spin.

"I'd like to see you ride her. You'd change your mind quickly enough."

"Very well." Link replied. "I'll make a deal with you. If I can ride this horse around the field without her spooking or rearing you must promise me never to hurt her again."

"Even better." The man said with a fiendish grin, "you make it all the way around and I'll give her to you." Link offered his hand.

"Deal."

Link took the reins from over the mares neck and walked her a short distance to the stump of a scrub tree. He mounted and the mare danced a bit but remained calm. I kept my guard up. I didn't like this man one bit and felt wary about being left alone with him. I kept a tight grip on my bow and kept my eyes on Link. He clucked to the horse and she broke out into a bouncy trot. Then responded to another cluck and broke out in a graceful canter that seemed to eat the ground. He was half way round the field now. If only he would make it that much further... Link turned her in the direction of a fallen log and she cleared it with ease. He then pulled her back into a fast paced trot and finished the circuit and rode back to where the man and I waited.

"There's no violent horses just men who make them violent." Link repeated as he dismounted. The man stood with his mouth open.

"Epona's never behaved that well for me before." He murmured.

"That's her name?" I asked, "Epona?"

"That's the name that was given to her when she was born." He replied. "I just call her devil mare or idiot. She responds better." He paused. "Well boy, thank you for your fine exhibition of horsemanship. I will take her now."

"Um…excuse me sir. She's our horse now." I said. Trying to clarify each word as I said it.

"I never agreed to that. The lad here just offered to calm her down for me."

"That's not true. We had a deal and you shook on it." Link accused him.

"Well as I see it there are no witnesses except two lying children and a horse that can't talk." He reached for the reins but Link stepped in front of her.

"Epona is in good hands now I thank you." He said.

"Boy, I'll take this up with the guards if you don't back down." The man said. I stepped in front of Link, with an arrow cocked.

"I'll thank you to hold up your end of the bargain and leave our horse alone." I said calmly. "You see my hands shake some times when I get upset and this arrow might slip if I get angry and I wouldn't want that." The man started backing up with his hands up to guard his face.

"Fine then! Fine you thieves! Take her! I have no further use of her!" he bellowed as he ran back towards the gates of the market. I lowered my bow and turned to look at Link.

"Well then. Now we have a horse." I commented dryly. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Ride her of course." Link said swinging back up onto Epona's back. He offered me his hand and I grasped it and clambered up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as Epona started a high-stepped trot towards the town.

"Maybe it would be best to avoid the town and cut around on the outskirts?" I asked in his ear. "We don't want any trouble our new friend might try and give us." He nodded.

"Your probably right. There is only one bridge that crosses the Zora river and that's near the castle but we can cut around the fringe of castle town." He kicked Epona into a rocking chair canter. I held on for dear life. I had loved riding the few horses on Hyinn but they where huge old field horses. Not as large and quick as Epona.

We covered much ground before the sun set. And in the darkness of night Link and I led Epona across the Zora bridge onto the far side of hyrule. Our faithful horse plodded along with her head low. She was glad to be away from her cruel master, but like us, she was exhausted. There hadn't been much trouble on the road thus far. Link had let his guard down and had put away his sword. My eyes where heavy and I wanted to sleep so badly but I steadily continued on. One step. Two step. Three step.

Two hundred and forty seven steps. Two hundred and forty eight steps.

"Lili," Link broke into my reverie.

"Huh?" I looked up, startled.

"Did you not hear what I said?" he asked softly.

"No, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to stop for the night."

"Why stop? It's almost morning!" I exclaimed, looking at the pink beginning to lighten the dark of the night sky on the horizon."

"I didn't want you to over-exert yourself."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm fine. Really. But I do have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Okay, so what exactly is it that were after?" I asked. Link took a deep breath.

"You remember the legends, stories we heard as kids?" he asked. I nodded. "Well Hyrule was created by three goddesses: Din the Goddess of Power, Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom and Faroe, the Goddess of Courage. And they created a magic symbol."

"The Triforce." I broke in.

"Yes. The Triforce."

"Go on." I urged.

"Well the whole Triforce can only be claimed by one pure heart. If and when it is clamed that person will become ruler and everything will be paradise."

"But if it's not a pure heart?"

"Then the Triforce is broken into three parts: wisdom, power, and courage. Those three parts remain in three people. Somehow the three are to become one to re-create the full Triforce again. Each person that has a section of the Triforce is given a power that can't be understood by anyone. Sages, who feared that those powers would be abused, created a sword." He unsheathed his own sword. "This sword. It is the blade of evils bane. Evil magic is only penetrated by this sword only."

"I thought you had the Triforce of courage." I asked, confused.

"I do. The Triforce has been split."

"Ganon." I growled under my breath.

"Yeah. Ganon. But there are still two other holders of the Triforce out there. There's hope."

"Why aren't we looking for them?"

"Because supposedly if you find the physical shards of the Triforce and put them together they will lead you to the people who hold them within."

"I see." I replied as we started into a long tunnel of trees. The beginning of a forest. "Are we sure were going the right way?" I asked looking at him sideways.

"I'm sure. Were headed in the right direction. Northwest." He said checking his compass. Epona threw up her head in alarm and her ears swiveled towards the underbrush. Link handed me the lead and drew his sword. Quietly a shape of a person melted out of the woods. She was dressed entirely in shades of green and had green hair. Even her skin had an unnatural, sallow tone to it. A bright light with wings flitted about her head, a fairy. She smiled and greeted us.

"Welcome hero, lady of destiny, you are welcome in the Kokiri forest! Please the Deku tree is expecting you." She gestured into the woods the way she had come. I looked at Link. He shrugged and I led Epona behind us as we followed our green guide through the woods. She came out into a clearing. In the center grew a huge old tree. If you looked closely there seemed to be a face growing in its bark. "Oh great Deku tree. Our guests have arrived." The olive colored girl called to the tree. I stepped back in surprise as the trees bark began to move and the face became clearer.

"Welcome children," the tree said in a deep voice. "You are welcome." He then turned to the girl. "Thank you Dania. I am most grateful." The girl took a seat against a small tree and stared at us curiously. "You must wonder why I have requested your presence here." He said.

"Yes sir." Link said nodding slowly.

"You are the hero chosen, are you not?" the tree asked.

"I am, sir." Link said.

"Well then let me aid you in your quest." The tree lifted up a huge root leaving a large space underneath. Inside was a chest. "Pull it up children." The tree instructed. We did and Link opened it. Inside was a bow crafted beautifully and embedded with silver at the tips and on the grip. Next to it was a quiver of arrows. There was also a strange looking mechanism that Link later explained was a claw shot.

"These…are for me?" Link asked.

"They are. They where left in my care when I was quite young. Now they are yours. Use them to return peace to Hyrule," he said somberly "I am afraid that I see something in the future that will end life the way the Kokiri know it, and I am unable to help them." He explained sadly. Then he turned—as much as a tree could—to face me. "You have come a long way to be with our hero, young one. Soon you must face your destiny as well and fearlessly leave everything you know and love." I looked at him, puzzled. But before I could ask him what he meant, his face returned to bark. Link swung the bow around on his back. Dania stood up and came forward, Her fairy bobbing around and around. I had had heard about the Kokiri people. They where forest children under the protection of the great Deku tree. They grew to the size of a small teenager then stopped growing and never aged. They were accompanied everywhere by a guardian fairy.

"You must be tired." She said, smiling. "We've prepared somewhere for you to rest." She took us down a trail and into a huge clearing. Scattered where huge stumps with houses in them. There was an entire village there in the woods. Dania took us to one of the larger stump houses and led us up a ladder. Another Kokiri took Epona's lead from me and led her to the stream where she drank thirstily. From the top of the house's balcony Link and I got a birds eye view of the Kokiri village. Everywhere where the adolescent looking Kokiri working with items from the forest. It seemed a bit primitive but in a way completely in sync with nature. I turned to follow Link's disappearing back into the house. Inside was a room that had a large table surrounded by stools. If Link and I had been any older or bigger than we were, the Kokiri furniture and homes would have seemed much too small but as it was, it was perfect. Dania asked us to sit down and we did so gratefully. "One second and I'll get you something to eat." She said and trotted out of the dining room into an adjoining room. I looked at Link.

"She's tiny." I whispered.

"Be nice." He hissed back. Dania came back in with a large pot of soup. Behind her followed another Kokiri with plates and utensils.

"This is Aaron." Dania introduced the other Kokiri. "He's my boyfriend," she said blushing, as she set down the pot.

"We've only been dating fifty years." He explained.

"Well Aaron, this is the hero and the lady of destiny."

"Ummm…excuse me for butting in, but. Why do you keep calling me that? I mean, I understand that Link's the hero, but why am I the lady of destiny?"

"Oh! You mean you haven't fully recognized your title yet?" Dania asked.

"Wait…I have a title now?" I raised one eyebrow.

"I guess you haven't. Whoopsie doopsie." I looked at Link who was currently stuffing his mouth with food.

"Title?" I mouthed to him when I caught his eye. He shrugged. Boys.

Dania explained that the Kokiri village was made up of a series of houses that were mostly stumps of thousands of thousands of years old trees. She said that the largest and oldest of which we where currently in. It served as the center of town or a town hall. She and Aaron bid us farewell and went to eat dinner in their own homes. Later in the evening I found Link on the roof, experimenting with his claw shot. If fit on his hand like a glove and by pulling an interior lever it extended a claw that had a long expanse. As I came up the ladder my head was almost clawed.

"Whoops. Sorry." Link apologized. He took off his claw shot and sat down. "Have a seat." He said patting the roof next to him. I plopped down dropping my bow.

"What was the deal at dinner?"

"Wadda mean?"

"Lady of destiny? Remember that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. We'll the Kokiri supposedly get some mystical knowledge from the Deku tree. I guess they know something about our future. But don't try and ask them." He said, reading my thoughts. "They get offended." I sighed.

"Selective future knowledge. Figures." I looked at the claw shot next to Link. "So how do we know that you're going to need that?"

"Usually when I get something from a guardian such as the Deku tree, I'm gonna need it." Down below Epona grazed peacefully. "Hmmmm." He murmured. I looked up.

"Huh? Did you say something?" all I saw where Link's boots whizzing out of sight, trailing after the claw shot's chain. "Link!" I yelled. "Don't kill yourself. You promised!" I shook my head and went down the ladder and curled up in the bed that Dania had told me was mine for the night. I gratefully fell into the dark security of sleep.

I had another dream that night. I was sleeping in the Kokiri village when screams woke me up. I hurried to the window to see what was happening. Outside, the city was ablaze. The Deku tree had been set on fire. The Kokiri people where dead everywhere and others where fleeing. The door to my room burst open and the shadow man from my dream at the inn stood there. In his hand he held Link's bloody claw shot. I blinked and my eyes opened again. This time looking at the ceiling. I tried to take a breath but something covered my mouth. I tried to scream and clawed at it.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Lili shut up." Link whispered. I stopped screaming. But outside there where other screams.

"Oh god, is the village on fire?" I asked.

"How did you…?" I didn't hear Link finish. I raced to the window. The Deku tree had been set on fire. Just like my dream. Outside there where men in crude armor everywhere. One turned to look at the base of the house we where in. I saw his face through his raised helmet. It was a green goblin man who looked like he had been crossbred with a pig. Oh god oh god. I heard frantic whinnying.

"Epona! Link, they have Epona!" he had joined me at the window. I clutched his shirtfront. In the red sky, full of ash and soot frantic fairies flew everywhere looking for their Kokiri. I grabbed my bow from the floor and aimed out the window at the lead pigoblian. I released my arrow and it flew and hit him directly where the breastplate joined the shouldergaurd. He reeled back screaming in pain. His two henchmen looked up and saw me. They pointed and two more pigoblians raced into the base of the house.

"Bad, bad, bad!" Link said, getting louder every word until it was a yell. He grabbed my hand and pulled me across the room to the back window. He pulled out his claw shot and aimed at a nearby tree. He grabbed my waist and fired. The chain dragged us through the air up the hillside of the lip of the bowl the town rested in. the claw released and Link and I where left standing looking down at the chaos. Behind us there was a low growl. We turned slowly to see a huge monster of a cat covered in scales. On its back sat a pigoblian grinning deviously, revealing sickening twisted yellowed teeth.

"Down you go then." He growled in dingi, the universal trade language. We started down the hill with the pigoblians spear at our backs. He walked us to where the wounded leader stood. Before we reached him we passed a torch burning on the ground. I grabbed my bow and swung an arrow through the flames causing the shaft to catch on fire. I released it at our guard. It caught the fur mantle he wore around his neck aflame and he fell off the back of his lizard cat. Link drew his sword and stabbed him through the heart. I shot a volley of arrows at the cat until it disappeared screeching in the forest. Another round of pigoblins ran at us. I was desperate. It seemed we would never win. My heart pounded in my chest and I panted hard. My legs trembled and it took ever ounce of concentration I had to steady my shooting arm to make a straight shot. The battle was hard, but not long. By the time it was over, my arrows and the tip of my bow where bloody. So were Link's sword and my arms from where I had been scratched by spears and the lizard cat. I surveyed the damage. The Deku tree was nothing but charred wood. A few Kokiri where dead. Others where wounded but the majority of them had fled to the woods. Epona trotted up to us and put her head on Link's shoulder. He sighed and buried his face in her mane. Suddenly I realized how tired I was. I had a twisted feeling in my gut. Killing the mud monsters had been one thing but I had just hand hand-to-hand combat with those pigoblins and killed them. I had never killed anything before. Suddenly I spotted Dania emerging from the woods. She pointed an accusing finger at us.

"You!" she spat. "You killed the great Deku tree!" she then caught sight of something off to her left that made her face crumple. "Aaron!" she sobbed and ran to the bleeding Kokiri on the ground. I hurried after her. She was kneeling next to him, holding his hand. "Aaron." She whimpered quietly.

"Its okay Dania." Aaron said weakly grasping her hand.

"Is there a doctor?" I asked. "Or someone that can help him? Link led Epona over.

"None. There's no help for him here." Dania said wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Help me put him on Epona and we can take him to the nearest town." Link said quietly to me.

"No!" Dania exclaimed, fire blazing in her eyes.

"What? Why?" Link was confused at her outburst.

"If Kokiri leave the forest we die." Dania explained, eyes wide with terror.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Nothing! You can take your horse and your weapons and leave! Never come back. I think you've done enough."

"I'm sorry, Dania." Link said and grasped my shoulder, urging me up.

"I've lived here two hundred years and never, never have we been attacked until the hero and you, lady, showed up. This is all your fault!"

"Please, Dania. I think I can help him!" I begged.

"Go!" she said, turning her tearful face to look at me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as Link led me away. Slowly Dania and the remains of the Kokiri village became lost in the trees. I turned to Link. "We have to go back!" I said. He caught my arm as I tried to return to the clearing.

"Hold on there Kaylee."

"Link! You don't understand! It was our fault those people died, that the Deku tree burned. We're responsible. Those monsters came after us!" I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, Kaylee…hey…" Link turned and grabbed my arm gently. Suddenly everything that had happened in the last twelve hours caught up with me. The entire earth suddenly was yanked out from under me and everything was falling…falling. Everything started to blur together then suddenly something jerked me back into reality. Link had caught my fall and was looking at me with wide, concerned eyes. I turned my head in onto my inside shoulder and my heavy eyelids sunk everything into a warm blackness.


	8. Chapter 7

A continual rocking motion jarred me awake. I blinked in the harsh sunlight. My cheek rested against the warmth of Link's back. The grass had given way to sand and it was becoming steadily warmer. I sat up, waking Link from a daze.

"Link?" I asked him.

"Morning sleepyhead." Link yawned.

"Where are we?"

"I can't give you our exact location, but we're in the furthest north desert of hyrule. The only desert claimed completely by Gerudos." Link shook his head as an attempt to stay awake.

"Li-nk." I said drawing his name out.

"Mmm? What?"

"Have you slept at all?" I asked him.

"Well…no." he admitted.

"Trade me." I said making a shooing motion at him.

"Trade you what?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. He was losing it.

"Spots. Trade me spots. You need to sleep." I instructed. After much insisting he begrudgingly pulled Epona back and slid off her back. I scooted forward and took the reins. Link swung himself up behind me and locked his hands around my waist. I clucked at Epona and she moved into an easy walk. I could tell Link was trying to stay awake but it wasn't long before his head drooped and rested between my shoulder blades. I relished the hot sun as it warmed my cold body. I turned and looked behind us. The only thing that could be the Kokiri forest was a smudge in the distance no larger than a pinpoint. Having no one else to talk to I struck up a one-sided conversation with Epona, who seemed to appreciate someone treating her as an equal. I explained to her how I came to be here and how I felt terrible about what had happened in Kokiri forest. And about how I feared that I would never see my family or home again. The horse and I lapsed into silence. Behind me a voice spoke up.

"Well you're just a pot of mish mashed pent up feelings eh then?" I slowly turned my head and saw a huge owl perched on a cacti skeleton. I poked Link in the ribs while simultaneously pulling Empona to stand.

"Link!" I hissed. "Link! A giant owl is talking to me." link blinked sleepily.

"Huh?"

"Good afternoon sleepyhead." The owl said.

"Aaah! Lili! A giant owl is talking to me! Am I dreaming?"

"If you are I'm having the same dream." I told him, never taking my eyes off the bird.

"What do you want?" link asked the owl, who was nodding his head back and forth curiously.

"You're the hero." The owl said.

"And that means what?"

"That means I have information that would provide interest to parties currently present in this particular vicinity."

"Link." I whispered, "What did it just say?" the owl spun its head upside down and peered at us. "'It's' name is karano kalmarto. And 'it' is trying to give you a hint." He swiveled his head back into a normal position.

"Were listening." Link said

"You better hurry. Your journey is not near its end but your lives may be. Ganon is creating an army to wipe out all who oppose him near the ice realm." He informed us. He unfolded his wings and prepared to fly away. Epona whinnied at him. "Oh yes. And your horse says that she has a stone in her back hoof that hurts quite a bit. Don't worry this isn't farewell. We'll be in touch." And with that he flew away.

Link stood up straight with a large pointed pebble between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well the old bird wasn't lying." He said tossing the pebble into the sand.

"Poor girl." I stroked Epona's nose and she bumped me playfully.

"Well its possible he wasn't lying about Ganon's army either. We'd better hurry." Link boosted me back into the saddle. Then climbed up in front of me. He kicked Epona into a canter and I closed my eyes against the blowing wind and sand. Ahead in a haze of heat and sand was a small outcropping of buildings, the last town before we where in Gerudo territory. By the time that we had reached it, the sun had sank setting the horizon on fire with a brilliant show of reds pinks purples and oranges. Link dropped out of Epona's saddle in front of a small general store that was closing. I swung my leg over the saddle and attempted to slip down to the ground but my plans were thwarted by my uncooperative dress. The front hem became caught on a stirrup leather's latch and suddenly my slide ended up flipping me over. I was mostly hanging upside down with my hair in the dirt. Link turned around and laughed. I gave him my most withering of looks before a loud ripping sound ended my display of sorts with me spitting out a mouthful of dirt, sand, and my own blondish hair.

"Sheesh Kaylee, you should have told me you wanted to be an acrobat and I would have left you in castle town for the jester tryouts." Link joshed offering his hands for me. I untangled myself from my frocks and pushed myself up, deliberately ignoring his offer of help. If he was going to laugh at me I wasn't going to treat him like a gentleman. But my boot got caught in my skirt and, once again, I found myself on the ground again.

"I decided that I really hate dresses!" I exclaimed climbing up and beating the dust that had attempted to claim residence on the offending object in question.

"Well you're in luck, 'cause Gerudos happen not to wear dresses." Link said looking at the store window." I followed his line of vision to find a poster that was in the window offering a two hundred-rupee award for information on the murder of a migrant clan. On it was a picture of the assumed murderer. It was a tall angular woman with fiery red hair and a long nose. Her ears where rounded and she had a deep tan to her skin, but as link pointed out she wasn't wearing a dress. Or anything of the sort. She was fashioning a pair of long pants that ballooned out at the waist but came back in at tight ankles. For a top she had not much: just a heavily embroidered wrap-around sleeve that fitted tightly around her chest.

"That's a Gerudo? Sorry link, I'm outa here. There's no way I can ever look like that."

"Oh, come on," Link said, leading me into the store. Inside a tall man leaned over the counter, fiddling with a toothpick he had clamped between his teeth. He straightened up at our entrance.

"Good afternoon" he said in a voice that seemed too high pitched for his body. "How may I help you?"

"We where wondering if you happened to have any of the native costumes around here?"

"Gerudo garb? Sure. Were about to ship a whole ton to castle town. Big festival I guess." He said walking around the counter and leading us to a far corner of the store. He opened a large box and pointed inside. "Got a ton. Take your pick." He said taking a step back as link and I descended upon the box, rifling through its contents. "Any special occasion?" the clerk asked lazily I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He caught it and explained, "just wondering since you two are awful young to be out here so far from everywhere unless you where on a trip and since you don't have any parents with you I thought you might be on a honeymoon." I stared at the contents of the box not knowing what to say.

"Uh… yeah. It's our honeymoon. Just got married ya see." Link said straightening up. I copied him and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His hand was clammy. I don't think he liked it any more than I did. In one hand he held up a purple and turquoise costume with a red wig. "We'll take this one. She's fascinated by the different races of hyrule and their…" He looked at me grasping for words, "fashion?" this seemed to satisfy the clerk and he and link exchanged money and we left the store.

"Married?" I asked looking incredulously at him.

"Uh huh. What did you want me to tell him?" link asked "'No we're not married, were just people who's main goal in life has become to kill Ganon and end all of his evil? In his home territory?' If we can tell them anything they can accept, I say go for it." He made a slicing gesture with his palm. "Word travels fast. If we can seem at all ordinary the better for us." He said leading Epona down the street to a tavern. "Run inside and change." He instructed, tossing me the bundle of clothes. "Meet me out back. Then we'll figure out our next step." I rolled my eyes and tucked the satiny material under my arm and sauntered through the door.

I peered around the frame of the back door before deciding the coast was clear.

'What am I doing in this?' I asked myself. I self-consciously tried to arrange my top so it covered the most of my torso. The things I do for my best friend. Where was he anyway? I was about to plop myself down on the stoop when I heard men approaching, their deep voices rising and falling. I scuttled around to the back of the barn. There I found link and Epona.

"Wow." He said turning around and appraising my get up. I pointed at his nose. "You. Owe. Me. Big." I told him.

"Yes I do." He replied. Not at all the answer I expected of him. Link handed me a small jar.

"What's this?" I asked holding it up to the light of the dying sun for observation. It was a small jar of powder.

"Rub it all over the parts of your skin that shows, it's a tan powder that won't come off unless you get drenched with water. You'll look more Gerudo " I unscrewed the cap and took a whiff.

"Whew! Hopefully the aroma goes away?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no luck there." Link said. I grimaced and started smearing the concoction on the back of my neck.

"So what am I doing?" I asked, "looking for a lost temple or something?"

"Partly. Just keep your eyes and ears open for anything that could get us a one up on Ganon. There is also a temple in Gerudo territory that might house Ganon's physical Triforce of power. If you can get your hands on it or even bust it, it might weaken him." I nodded and rolled up the cuffs of my pants to get all link's wonderful goop on my ankles. "So how do you like not wearing a dress?" link asked.

"Frankly, I feel quite…exposed." I admitted, straightening up. Links smile faded and he rolled his eyes.

"Great." He drew out the word so the first thing I thought of was bad.

"What?" I asked drawing my eyebrows together worriedly. I looked over my shoulder but I saw no threat to alarm link. "What is it?" I asked again.

"Your ears." Link said.

"What about them?" I asked as I fingered them. They felt perfectly fine, a bit grimy perhaps but so where Link's.

"They're kind of, pointed."

"News flash: so are yours. Some Hyrulen's are."

"But not Gerudo. Dead give away." He said.

"Great. Well now what?" I asked throwing my hands in the air.

"Just…" he stepped forward, reaching for my hair, then hesitated. "…Pull up your hair." He finished, dropping his hands and taking the jar from my hands. I pulled my hair up into a bundle on the top of my head and secured it by leaving one hand on top. Link dipped a finger in the tan dust and drew a rounded line about halfway up my ear. "If we make it look rounded, then use your wig to cover the tip we should be all right. No one ever looks that closely." He explained as he did the same thing on the other ear. I tilted my chin up to look at him.

"What?" he asked drawing his own chin almost to his chest to get a good look at me.

"I just realized…your all I have left. I can't ever go back to Hyinn again. It would endanger too many people I hold dear. But if something happens to you while I'm off impersonating a Gerudo…I'll be alone link." Tears started to well in my eyes. He took my face in his hands and wiped a run away tear off my cheek with his thumb and leaned closer to me.

"I will always be with you when you need me Kaylee. That's what best friends do." He whispered. My heartbeat galloped away. What was I doing? But his eyes transfixed me.

"Link?" I asked in a whisper. Suddenly the sound of squawking cuccos made us both jump and the moment was broken. I wrapped my arms around myself as if to hold in the mixed up feelings inside of me. Was I really going to kiss link? Did he love me? No, this couldn't be happening. He was my best friend. It was a misunderstanding. I misread the whole situation. If I say or do anything it could ruin our whole friendship. I shook myself arranged my red wig so it covered my long hair. I almost looked convincing I presented myself to link, spinning so he could appraise my Gerudo looks. "Good?" I asked.

"That looks fine."

"So, what? Do I just leave now and walk up to the gate 'hey guys I've missed you?' or what?"

"Okay, well the Gerudo fortress is that way. It shouldn't be too far." Link said pointing to the west. "And here's a sack of 'loot' for you to take 'home'" he handed me a burlap sack. "And Lili? Good luck. I'll be waiting." Suddenly I felt like I was leaving home for the first time. I gave link an impromptu hug.

"Don't kill yourself, you promised. Take care." I shouldered my bag and turned to the north and started walking. I couldn't look back. If I did I would never be able to manage to go through with this. I clenched my bottom lip between my teeth and walked resolutely on.

As I watched Lili disappear into the sun I felt regrets about what was happening. How could I be sending my best friend into almost certain death? I had a sudden urge to run after her say, "wait, no this is stupid. We can find another way. I don't want you to get hurt." I almost did, but I got a strange feeling, something was telling me she had to go. I stood on the small crest behind the barn and waved to her disappearing back, wishing her to turn around and wave back, or shout "goodbye link!" into the distance between us, but with a whirl of sand she disappeared from sight. I took Epona's lead and walked some distance from the town. Far enough that I wouldn't be noticed but I would see if Lili came back. My thoughts kept floating back to Kaylee. Was she cold? Was she thinking of me? I used my sword to cut down a small dead scrub tree that had struggled to survive the heat of the desert but failed and made it into firewood. With it I made a small fire. Enough to roast a prairie dog and keep me warm in the cold air. My what was I thinking before our departure? Did she love me? Or was I totally under a false impression? One thing was for sure, if anything like that ever happened again it could end our friendship and I couldn't stand that. I resolved to put it all behind me. There would be time for growing friendships after we defeat Ganon. I sprawled on my side, leaning on my elbow, staring into the dancing flames as they licked the sky. I had a dream that night. Which was strange because I cannot remember the last time I dreamt. Not since the storm at least. It's like that my dreams got knocked out of me. But that night I had a dream. It seemed so life like, I thought I was there. With Kaylee. She was reaching the huge imposing gates of the Gerudo fortress. One lone Gerudo guarded the gate. I could see, just from knowing Kaylee so long that she was nervous. But outwardly she didn't show it. She sauntered up to the guard and explained that she had had a skirmish with one of the migrants that camped around the desert over a cucco she had stolen and they jumped her and managed to steal her sword. But she did bag a few of those stupid birds. She grinned impishly and held up the sack. The guard exchanged a few harsh words with 'Mala' for staying out so late and let her in through a people entrance that she had been guarding. Kaylee stepped through and I woke up.


	9. Chapter 8

I took a deep breath and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. The worst was over…I hoped. The inside of the fortress was dark. I could barely make out the sloping walls of the steep valley cradling the huge stone fortress. I walked towards the flickering lights of the torches lighting up the cavernous door to the stone monolith. I wished I could feel my bow at my back. I stepped through the door to the interior. It was a long hallway. I could hear girlish laughter from one end where lights streamed out from between the curtains that covered the door. I walked slowly towards it and pulled aside the heavy gauze. Inside it was decorated with rugs and pillows of every color. Everywhere you looked there was something soft and cushy. Could this really be the woman warriors everyone so feared? Surrounding the room lounged Gerudo women and girls, they all sported attire like my own. When I came in all the music and noise stopped. Some of the Gerudos fingered the hilts of their scimitar. I stood gaping, looking around the room in awe. With a clinking of beads one of the Gerudos stood up. She was young but already had the sharp nose and dark shrewd eyes of the Gerudo race.

"Mala!" she exclaimed, walking to my side. "Were where you?" I told her my story about the migrants and the cuccos.

"We will attack at dawn." Said one of the tallest of the group of women standing. "None shall attack one of our clan and live to gloat about it." What had I done?

"Oh no, I chased them off, there's no need to attack them." I said hurriedly to cover my mistake.

"Mala?" the younger Gerudo who had greeted me earlier asked quietly, "what's their sign?" I wracked my brain trying to think of something that would be an unlikely sign for an innocent clan.

"Um…. it was the seagull clan." I said. Who would name a clan after a bird of the sea, here in the middle of the desert? But the name I gave brought looks of hatred to the eyes of the women.

"Those outsiders have brought pain to our tribe for the last time!" growled the tall women. "They will pay!" with the last of the words her voice grew to a yell, she drew her curved sword and brandished in the air. The rest of the women copied the woman's pose and gave thoroughly battle yells. Suddenly I recognized the leader as the woman on the wanted poster. My eyes grew wide as I recalled the words on the sign.

"Beware; Ilea is known to have led a war party against anyone who tries to bring information against her. She is dangerous and bloodthirsty." I read aloud to link. "You really expect me to go among those people?" I asked skeptically.

"You'll be fine Lili, she's not gonna kill you."

But now I wasn't too sure. If she found out that I wasn't their 'Mala' I was going to be in a heap of trouble. Terror clutched my heart; I was putting myself in a dangerous situation

"Mala?" the young Gerudo turned to me, her voice brought me from my reverie. "Where is your sword? You are the finest of all our warriors with the rapier, you have not lost it?"

"The migrants who jumped me took it." I explained before thinking. I inwardly cringed. Those poor people. What was I doing to them? The girl gestured at the door behind me and two swords where produced. I regretfully attached them to my sash. I'd never used a sword in my life! Swords hadn't even been allowed on our island. How was I supposed to me 'Mala' who was the best of the best?

"Ayah, take Mala to your room. You both need sleep." Ilea commanded. The girl took my hand and led me through the beaded door. Golden lanterns that spluttered as we past them lighted the corridor. On the walls where skulls of animals, hunting trophies I hoped. The floor had a light dusting of sand that had seeped through the door. Ayah led me down a series of halls then came into a brighter hall that had large gems scattered on the walls. One more left turn and we entered a room. The inside was bright and soft. There where silks and pillows and everything that could possibly used to be luxurious. Ayah flopped down on a cot and I sank onto another one. These thieves had it good I thought as I sunk on another cot.

"Mala!" Ayah screeched, "What are you doing? That's kelam's cot! She'll kill you if she found out you touched it let alone sat on it!" I hurriedly stood up.

"I'm sorry" I apologized and gave a huge fake yawn. "Im just so tired." Ayah stood up and steered me to another cot.

"There. Go to sleep. We've got a big battle in the morning." She grinned happily. These people got a sick pleasure about killing and it made me queasy.

"Goodnight blue eyes." blue eyes? Oh my goodness. I have blue eyes. I looked at ayahs reddish brown ones. Did she know? Could she tell? How could link and I overlooked my eye color? Laughter broke into my anxiety attack and I watched as three other girls filed into the room gossiping and giggling. Kelam, the girl whose cot I had sat upon earlier seemed to be their leader.

"So blue eyes. What kept you away from us so long this time?" she asked.

"I bet she's got a man out there. Here blue eyes are sooo irresistible. another girl rolled on her back and batted her eyes upside down at me.

"Oh hush kelam. You know that her eyes are a special sign. Blue eyes are as rare as a male's birth." Ayah chided. "When mala was born Ganondorf himself told her that she would lead our people to great victory. And her swordsmanship has brought us great things. Now go to sleep, we have a fight in the morning." One of the other girls blew out the lanterns and we where blanketed in darkness. My eyes where drawn to the blue moon outside my window. Link was somewhere out there. Maybe he was looking at the moon too. I missed him. After I was sure the other girls had gone to sleep I crept to the window and looked out it. The long valley stretched on as far as I could see. But up there on the cliff…could that be a cave? Or a temple? I crept to the door and tried to quietly move the beads aside but ayah turned over fit fully. There was no way I was going to be able to investigate tonight. I returned to the cot and slid between the coverlets and let sleep overtake me.

I was awoken by a blood-chilling wail. All the other girls sat up in their beds too. But where my face registered fear and anxiety, the girl's faces, pale in the pre-morning light where happy and excited. A lantern was lit and they all scrambled around in their chests and pulled out clothing.

"Hurry mala!" ayah urged. "I'll wait for you." I noticed a trunk at the end of my own cot and found clothing similar to what I was wearing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see ayahs armful of red clothing. The girls who had already also had red clothing. I took a lucky guess and grabbed the red clothing. Ayah giggled and I had to trot to keep up with her as we walked into a big room. Everywhere Gerudos where preparing for battle, dressing in their identical red costumes. I changed into my own and ayah helped me secure my face scarf that was made of a gauzy material. It draped across my face obscuring my features. All that could be seen where my eyes. I pulled up my own hair. I was afraid someone would pull too hard and the wig would come off. I made sure that that my ears where carefully covered and strapped on my twin swords. I was ready. I hoped. At the sound of a gong everyone was silent. All heads turned to the door where the tall leader ilea stood. She spun on her heel and we followed her out of the fortress and into the courtyard. Outside the sun hadn't even crested the lip of the valley. A few horses had been produced and ilea swung up in the saddle. We started quietly out the gates. The only sound was the horses' hooves plodding over the bridge. Sand started seeping into my shoes but I didn't complain. I just followed ayah. My blade slapped against my thigh as I walked. Just as the sun peaked into the sky our troops stopped at the crest of a sand dune. Below was a cluster of tents. No one was yet awake. I felt sick. How could I have done this to innocent people? But then behind me I heard a scream. A man dressed in blacks and browns yanked his sword out of the back of one of the Gerudo warriors. Ilea's horse reared up. Suddenly more migrants rose up from behind tents, swords drawn. The Gerudo drew their own swords and began to fight the invaders. I crossed my arms across my body and gripped the handles of my swords. They felt oddly familiar. I drew both and they made a swishing noise as they swung in front of me. How could I fight when I had never touched a sword? I wondered. But no one had apparently told that to my hands. They swung the swords with ease. I didn't want to kill, only stay alive. I stood my ground and a vagrant spotted me and charged. I easily blocked his swipes at my body and cut off his hand. He sank bleeding into the sad. Who's side was I on? My thoughts raced. I didn't focus on what I was doing. Suddenly with a whinny and a thumping of boots hitting sand I was faced by another enemy. This time he was clothed in green. He already had his shield on his arm and drew his sword in a flash. Link. I wanted to scream 'link! Get me out of here!" but doing that would only bring everything crashing down around us. He must know it was me. I let my guard down. And he lunged at my bare stomach, the tip of his saber almost puncturing my gut. I suddenly realized that link couldn't tell me from any other Gerudo. I couldn't tell him or I was going to be found out by the other women. And then killed. I brought up my swords to block my face and twisted around behind him. He whirled to face me. Link was the best swordsman I know. And I had to survive this fight. Somehow. We scuffled back and forth I was vaguely aware of screams of dying people but all that mattered to me was the next step I took, the next place I parried my sword. I didn't want to kill link, but I didn't want to die. Link took a vicious swipe and I ducked but the tip of his sword gouged into my flesh on my shoulder, hitting home. I screamed and dropped my sword on my left side. Clutching my bleeding shoulder I stumbled back. Link stuck out his foot and tripped me. I collapsed on my back in the burning sand. The tip of his saber rested on my cheek next to my ear. But at the sound of a wild scream he turned sideways just as ayah flew through the air. The motion of his spin slit my face cloth. As link ducked putting up his shield in defense he turned his head to the side and his face registered recognition when he saw my exposed face.

"Lili?" he murmured, stunned just as ayah brought her sword crashing down on his shield. He crumpled under the impact. Ayah took the opportunity to race around him and stand between him and me. She let out a guttural growl. I scooted backwards away from link who was just rising back up. Ayah grabbed my un-injured arm and hauled me to my feet. She rushed me to where horses where milling, trying to decide if they should run or stay. Ayah grabbed one by the bridle and boosted me up.

"Ride back!" she shouted. "Your too valuable to loose here!"

"What about you?" this girl was risking her life for me. And I wasn't even one of them.

"Just go, I'll be fine." she slapped my horses on the rump and the startled horse took off in the direction of the fortress. I bit my bottom lip until I tasted blood. My shoulder hurt so much. Everything started to get dark and blurry around the edges of my vision. "No" I told myself. "I have to find the chamber with the Triforce. This is my only chance to do so." I managed to keep myself in the saddle as far as the Gerudo gates. They where unguarded and my horse stopped in the courtyard. I half slid half fell off of its side. I shook my head and looked around. There. On the high part of the canyon the little cave. I picked myself up. Clenching my teeth I started resolutely forward. I looked out of the corner of my eye at my shoulder. Quickly I diverted my gaze. So much blood. I felt light headed. The ground was rocky and I had to carefully pick my way up the hill. I was almost there. I could make it. I stumbled into the mouth of the cave. I stood for a second and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. The cave was empty. I sagged. How could this be? I was sure that this had to be the cave that held Ganon's power. I was about to leave when I noticed something. In the wall was a darkly colored scrap of cloth. I t was stuck in a crack that ran to the ceiling. A secret door. It had to be. I searched around for a lever or anything that could possibly trip the mechanism to open it. I spotted something in the corner. Going to investigate I tripped over a rock in the dark. I fell and a large pebble skittered forward onto a smooth large stone. The panel came to a rest. The rock clicked and dropped down a few inches into the floor. The huge door grated open. I pulled myself to my feet with great difficulty and walked towards the door. A soft golden glow radiated from the room and I was unexplainably drawn to it. I stepped slowly through the doorway. In the center of the room a gold triangular wedge spun, suspended in air. I stood gaping at it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Slow and deliberately I drew my sword. I intended to slash it cleanly down the center. But just as I raised my sword with my good arm a voice startled me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped and spun, moving my sword to a defensive position. A silhouette stood blocking the door. With a deep chuckle that made me shiver he said,

"Put down the sword. Your no match for me. What do you think your doing, pretending to be one of us?"

"Who are you?" I asked and the man stepped into the light. I gasped and shrunk back. It was the man from my dreams. Suddenly it all clicked into place. "Ganon." I growled. He laughed again.

"You have the advantage my dear. I don't know your name but you know mine."

"Lets keep it that way?" I snarled. He took as step towards me and I circled to my right. I intended to keep the same distance from him as long as I could.

"Did you really think you could invade my harem and I wouldn't know about it?" he asked. "You thought that your half-grown hero could really cared about you? Why else would he send you here? He just wants you die."

"That's not true!" I screamed. But I began to doubt my own words. Why had he sent me here? Did he really not know it was me? Or did try to kill me today? No. It couldn't be. He was my best friend. Ganon was just playing with my mind. "I don't know who your talking about!" I shrieked. I couldn't control my voice. I thought I was going to cry.

"The same person," Ganon began, I knew he was going to try to get me to acknowledge if I knew link or not. "That is currently dead. Or more of bleeding to death, killed by one of my warriors." He made a cup out of his hand like he was holding a ball or a sphere and turned it upside down. An image seemed to fall out of his palm. It was hazy but I could tell it was link. He lay on his back, gasping for breath. A fatal wound bled profusely from his chest.

"Link." I self-consciously whispered, the breath barely was loud enough for me to hear but it was enough for Ganon. He enjoyed the look of fear and sorry on my face. He threw back his head and laughed. His first mistake. I lunged forward with my sword. But he knew I was coming. He reached out with fast reflexes and gripped my wounded shoulder with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh," he crooned "looks like your hurt. Let me help you with that." He put unthinkable pressure on it. I was immobile with pain. I let out a silent scream. "Still hurt? Maybe this will make it feel better." He twisted my elbow and arm around to my back. I felt the flesh ripping further and a new wave of blood ran down my arm. Everything slowed down until all I saw where blurry shadows moving together. I crumpled to my knees then onto the cold floor. Ganon let me go. I watched unable to move as he drew his sword. I was going to die. I never got to say goodbye to link. Or my parents. Or anyone I loved. I closed my eyes a single tear slipped out of my eye. I was ready. I opened my eye just as Ganon began his downward swing with the hilt of his sword aimed for my head. My unfocused eyes registered a blur of green and suddenly Ganon was toppling over backwards something picked me up and we moved out the door. I could hear an echoy voice scream, "you'll never win you half-hero!" I looked up and squinted. Trying to bring everything into view. I focused long enough to see links face. Link. Link was alive. Link was alive and safe. Then the blackness closed in.

I could feel Lili go limp in my arms. Oh don't let her die. I need her. I ran as quickly as I dared, sending silt and rocks rolling down the embankment as I slid. Epona was waiting, looking in the direction of the bridge. She know the Gerudos where coming. I looked at Lili she was still breathing. She was alive. I lifted her up onto the saddle and climbed on behind her. She slumped on my chest. I urged Epona forward. The only way out of the basin like canyon was over the bridge that the Gerudo warriors where currently walking to. I squeezed Kaylee's shoulder with one hand trying to stop the blood from flowing so freely. We cantered across the bridge just as the Gerudo spotted us. They where so surprised that they didn't move until we had shot past. But a lone horse and rider spun and charged after us. As the rider grew nearer I recognized the warrior who had attacked me earlier to stop me from killing my best friend. I could easily have cocked an arrow and shot her clean out of the saddle but I owed her thanks. I kicked Epona faster and she gave me more speed. Slowly the red wig Lili had worn started to slip of her head due to the jouncing gait of Epona. Finally it flew off and caught the wind. Kaylee's blonde hair unfurled from the bun she had stuffed up in the wig and blew out to its full length. I whirled Epona to a sudden stop and faced broadside to the oncoming Gerudo. She pulled up sharply and standing in her stirrups plucked Kaylee's wig from the air. She saw Kaylee, unconscious leaning against me with her hair lightly flapping on my shoulder. She looked from the wig to the bleeding girl and back again. We stood staring at teach other then she kicked her horse and whirled away to the Gerudo fort in a cloud of dust. I knew I had to get Kaylee as far away from the Gerudos—and Ganon as I could. To the west was the delta of the Zora River. We would make our way there. Epona trustfully hurried us on as fast as she could. I could feel the life slowly draining out of Kaylee. It was far into the night before I finally felt it was safe enough to stop. The sand started to give way to dry coarse grasses poking up in patches. I collected an armful and lit a fire. Once it was crackling merrily I turned my attention back to Lili. She was sprawled on my bedroll, her shoulder in a crude temporary bandage, but the blood had already seeped through it. Just looking at her brought tears to my eyes. My best friend. I loved her like a sister. She was dying. And I killed her. I would work to save her until the last breath of life left her body. It was going to be a long night. I took my canteen off of Epona's saddle and knelt next to my wounded companion. I wet a cloth and began to dab at the blood that had dried around the wound. She moaned softly and quivered. I rocked back on my heels and watched her face anxiously. After a moment she stopped and her head rolled back onto its side. Franticly I fumbled with her wrist trying to find her pulse. There was none. But a reassuring whoosh of air came as her lungs took another breath, telling me she was still alive. I cleaned and re-bandaged her shoulder, wrapping it tightly so the skin wouldn't rip further. I then trickled some water onto her parched tongue. She didn't respond at all. Again I gave her some water and massaged her throat until she swallowed. I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to her. Her hands were freezing. The desert became bitterly cold at night. I wrapped her tightly in the bedroll and lay down facing her back. We lay like spoons and I wrapped my arms around her, willing my warmth to transfer into her body. I closed my eyes and did something I hadn't done since I was little. I cried. I wept into Kaylee's hair. I had compromised the most precious treasure I had ever had for something far less important. Her entire life had been turned upside down because of me. The Helmroc chased her from her home, worry for me sent her into a dangerous place, she witnessed the destruction of the Kokiri village and against her will I had sent her to what could possibly be her death. I would never forgive myself.


	10. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

And this concludes everything written seven years ago! Don't worry, I'm not done writing. Please Review and let me know what you think so far! Everything that's been posted is unedited and straight out of the seven year old Word document. I will go back and edit as time allows!

What do you think is going to happen next?! :)

Review, Review, Review!

-Mel


End file.
